Una cura para la maldad AU
by pipopolvorin
Summary: bien amigos, como verán en el titulo si es que lo reconocen es el legendario fanfic de SCP, que muchos queríamos que continuara pero Rocioam7 no pudo hacerlo debido a que no puede por falta de tiempo, por lo que me e dado a la tarea de pedirle permiso para poder hacer un AU, de su fic espero que os guste. PD: calificación M por temas explícitos (no leemon).
1. Capítulo 0

**Hola amigos, hoy os traigo un proyecto que e querido hacer desde hace tiempo, pero no e tenido la autorización para hacerlo.**

 **Como sabrán este es un fanfic de SCP. Pero como vieron en el nombre no es cualquier fanfic si no uno basado en el de rocioam7, (por no decir un reebot del mismo xd), esto debido a que ella lo descontinuo hace tiempo, y me dio mucha pena puesto que es uno de los pocos fanfic de scp buenos que existen por no decir el mejor, (sin ser crossover) por lo que me e dado a la tarea de conseguir su permiso para empezar la historia desde 0 y asi no dejar morir esta joya, espero que os guste. PD: gracias rocioam7 por el permiso no te defraudare xd.**

-hola.-hablando.

 _-hola.-_ pensando.

-hola.-comunicación de algún tipo o telepatía.

- **te voy a devorar xd** -voz no humana hablando.

Prologo: de tenerlo todo, a perderlo todo.

Hay quien dice, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, tenían razón.

Otros dicen que el conocimiento es poder pero también una maldición, tenían razón.

Y por último, dicen también, que la curiosidad y el ansia de conocimiento, es el arma mas fuerte del ser humano, pero también su perdición, tenían razón.

Mi nombre es Scarlett Redlight, y tengo 19 años.

Tengo piel blanca y cabello marrón claro, un poco despeinado y poco tratado.

Nací con una rara condición en mis ojos que los hacia ver con el iris de color blanco brillante debido a que reflejaban la luz, tenia una vestimenta simple que constaba de una blusa blanca con el símbolo de la fundación SCP en negro y una campera con capucha de tela fina negra con bordes rojos, con unos vaqueros negros, un cinturón del mismo color con hebilla plateada y zapatos deportivos blancos con borde rojo y por ultimo un anillo plateado con la letra K, en su dedo anular derecho.

Hace 1 día, ella estaba en su casa cómoda en su computador, investigando como siempre a la fundación SCP, como siempre hacia, su madre de vez en cuando le decía que dejara esa estúpida obsesión con esa organización ficticia, que tenia que ponerse las pilas para poder pasar rápido la universidad y conseguir rápido un diploma para trabajar y mantenerse, pero ella nunca hacia caso, a tal grado que abecés se armaban un par de peleas.

La verdad nunca le importaba lo que sucediera en otro lugar que no fuera en su zona de confort, como toda persona inepta pensó que dejando girar el mundo y utilizado la ley del mínimo esfuerzo lograría las cosas que quería, además de recluirse en su computador de vez en cuando por el constante bulling y humillaciones públicas que le hacían sus compañeros, debido a su obsesión con la fundación SCP, incluso llego a armar un club con unos amigos que compartían sus gustos, (no a el grado de ella claro esta).

La verdad ni ella misma lo entendió, ¿porque demonios se obsesiono tanto con una pagina web, en la cual se subían simples biografías de monstruos, y cosas paranormales?, algunos eran divertidos e interesantes, pero en su mayoría peligrosos y hasta perturbadores, no sabía si era por la temática, o la gran variedad de biografías que habían en dicha página, jamás entendió ni entenderá su obsesión con encontrar mas y mas información sobre la fundación.

Incluso hubo una vez en la que literalmente quedo mas de 24 horas faltando a clase, leyendo información nueva que logro encontrar en la web durante sus investigaciones, lo cual lo llevo a una pelea con sus padres, en la cual literalmente, ya sea por la furia que le entro cuando le dijeron que su investigación era una estupidez sin importancia, o por la falta de sueño, les exclamo en la cara que los odiaba y que estaría mejor sin ellos para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

-porque tuve que decir eso.-dijo nuestra protagonista agarrándose la cara, intentando no llorar, recordando dicho suceso.-¡ERES UNA MALDITA ESTUPIDA, SI NO TE HUBIERAS METIDO TAN A FONDO EN EL TEMA, ESTO NO HABRIA PASADO NUNCA¡.-exclamo Scarlett, arañándose la cabeza y golpeando la cama de su celda con fuerza.-POR QUE PORQUE PORQUE porque porque por.. por.. porque me obsesione tanto con esa web de mierda.-hablo de nuevo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Se preguntaran algo, o mejor dicho 2 cosas.

1 como se desarrolló la historia asi? Y 2 porque nuestra protagonista esta en una celda?, pues la respuesta se puede contestar muy fácilmente.

La organización, conocida como Secure. Contain. Protect. Mayormente conocida como la fundación SCP. Era completamente real, y como dice su advertencia en su pagina principal, ellos tomaran tus datos y te vigilarían, por lo que al notar su obsesión y al darse cuenta que Scarlett había obtenido demasiado conocimiento para su bien al lograr entrar de alguna manera a los datos principales de la fundación, debido a su conocimiento en informática, (ósea hacker) tomaron cartas en el asunto y lograron capturarla, sedarla y traerla a una celda, bajo el manto de:

-Señora, hemos estado investigando a su hija y hemos notado que posee habilidades muy raras y útiles, por lo que queremos explotar su potencial en bruto, al llevárnosla a nuestras instalaciones.-

Eso fue lo que le dijeron a su familia, cuando fue traída y encarcelada.

Cuando pregunto que pasaría con su familia, ellos le mostraron una grabación en el que se mostraba como le dieron a sus padres una video llamada en la cual "ella" supuestamente se despedía de sus padres.

Cuando Scarlett dijo que ella jamás había hecho eso, ellos simplemente dijeron.

-Se llama tecnología y hace muchas maravillas señorita.- y con eso la dejaron encerrada en una celda clase D en una instalación de ubicación desconocida.

Y eso amigos es la respuesta a sus 2 preguntas.

Todo eso que leyeron, había pasado (según el reloj de la celda), hace unas 18 horas.

Durante las primeras horas de su encierro, ella tenia sus dudas sobre lo de que la fundación fuera real, creyendo que solo eran unos secuestradores con una treta bien hecha, pero luego de ver literalmente a un oso de peluche moviéndose solo dentro de una jaulita como si pidiera que lo dejaran salir, sus dudas se fueron.

Ella al darse cuenta que de verdad estaba en una de las instalaciones de la fundación, suplico para que la liberasen, pero como era de esperar no le hicieron caso, incluso sugirió el que utilizaran los amnésicos clase A con ella para borrarle la memoria, pero cuando le dijeron que no podían hacerlo debido a que literalmente su investigación se extendía a años lo cual excedía el limite de los fármacos y que la única solución que se podía hacer a parte de su situación actual era silenciarla a ella, su familia y conocidos, simplemente callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar viendo que no tenia salvación alguna.

Luego ella no había hecho nada mas que culparse a si misma por su estupidez, maldecirse y por si eso no fuera suficiente, darse unos cuantos golpes a la cabeza y golpear la pared repetidas veces, creyendo que todo esto no era nada mas que una maldita pesadilla y que el dolor la haría despertar.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

En las últimas horas ella simplemente lloro, lloro y lloro, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en estas malditas instalaciones siendo un sujeto clase D, rezando por que esto fuera nada mas que una maldita pesadilla, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

 **Y bueno gente aquí esta el prologo espero que os parezca interesante subiré el capitulo 1, dentro de muy poco. Y rocioam7 espero que esto sea de tu agrado, envíame un comentario dándome tu opinión. Y ahora si chaito :D.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí el capítulo 1 como lo prometí.

Quiero darte las gracias rocioam7 por el apoyo al prólogo, y el que sea de tu agrado, porque la verdad me esperaba lo contrario xd. PD: podrías dar un aviso a tus seguidores de este proyecto? Porque no tiene sentido hacerles el favor de recrear tu historia a la comunidad que creaste si no saben que existe, por lo que vendría bien que lo sepan, estaría agradecido y en deuda contigo si lo hicieras.

Bueno sin mas demora comencemos con este fic.

-hola.-hablando.

 _-hola.-_ pensando.

-hola.-comunicación de algún tipo o telepatía.

- **te voy a devorar xd** -voz no humana hablando.

Capítulo 1: punto de quiebre.

Punto de vista Scarlett.

Un despertador sonó, escuchándose el sonido típicamente molesto del mismo mientras lo apagaba.

-Scarlett¡.-se escuchó una voz femenina desde fuera de la puerta del cuarto.

Yo solo abrí mis ojos pesadamente viendo que estaba acostada en la cama de mi habitación.-mama hoy es sábado, déjame dormir un poco mas de las 12.-dije tapándome la cara con la almohada para que la luz del sol no me diera.- _UN MOMENTO.-_ exclame en mi mente mientras razonaba lo que escuche y lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Scarlett si no bajas ahora te meteré un balde de agua fría.-exclamo devuelta la voz de mi madre, un poco enfadada.

-¡¿mama, mama eres tu?¡.-grite mientras salía corriendo saltando de mi cama, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y bajando las escaleras no importándome si estaba en ropa interior, eso no tenía importancia ahora.

-¿quien mas si no, uno de esos monstruos tuyos como ese leviatán?-pregunto esta, saliendo de la cocina para verme.

-que? No es solo que….-iba a seguir hablando pero me detuve al ver algo que me dejo helada.

-¿que pasa cariño?-pregunto esta preocupada.

-que… ¡¿que MIERDA?¡-exclame al ver a una masa amorfa de carne en frente de mi.

-Y ese vocabulario jovencita? Además yo soy la que debería decir eso, tenemos invitados y andas semidesnuda en la casa¡-exclamo la masa amorfa girando un poco a la derecha, como si me estuviera señalando.

Yo tan solo gire mi mirada aterrada, reconociendo a la criatura como el SCP.031, para luego ver a literalmente, al doctor plaga, la escultura y la mascara posesiva con el cuerpo del que parecía ser mi padre, sentados en la mesa, "comiendo".

-q..que.-era todo lo que podía razonar, al ver eso.

-Jovencita Ve a vestirte ahora mismo en este instante¡.-ordeno la masa de carne, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, asustada, solo para que al abrir los ojos, vea literalmente a una cara pálida con la boca anormalmente abierta mirándome fijamente, para después gritar de miedo al verla.

-AHHH.-grite despertándome de golpe de la pesadilla, no sin antes caerme de la cama en la que estaba.

-maldición que pesadilla, no mas SCP por un par de días.-me dije a mi misma pero luego al mirar mi alrededor, me di cuenta que seguía en la celda en la cual me habían puesto anteriormente.-(suspiro) supongo que no.-dije para luego pararme y sentarme en la cama y comenzar a recordar, y pensar las cosas con mucho mas calma.

-ni en mis sueños estoy tranquila maldita sea.-pensé con una cara que no mostraba emoción alguna mirando el techo.-al menos al dormir pude calmarme un poco.-murmure al final

Estuve así por un rato, hasta que se me dio por mirar la hora en el reloj que había encima del espejo del lavamanos.

Eran las 22:33.

-(suspiro) supongo que no me queda otra que esperar e?-dije con una sonrisa amarga, sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho dentro del matadero que eran las pruebas de la fundación.

En el pasado, ella bromeaba con sus amigos que si se encontraba con un SCP en la vida real, mantendría la calma y tomaría las precauciones adecuadas para sobrevivir.

-ni siquiera pude durar 10 segundos sin morir en el videojuego, como mierda se supone que sobreviviré a uno real?-me pregunte a mi misma agarrándome la cara, pensando en maneras de salir de aquí, sin tener que enfrentarme ni a los guardias ni a un SCP peligroso.

-ja a quien engaño, es imposible que eso pase.-volví a hablar esta vez mirando el techo de nueva cuenta, rindiéndome.

La verdad era, que ella no sabia nada de defensa personal, no sabia tener la calma ante situaciones peligrosas y tampoco era muy inteligente cuando se trataba de hacer las cosas de manera rápida, siempre hacia las cosas de manera impulsiva, siguiendo sus instintos que normalmente la llevaban a problemas.

Conclusión, ella estaba frita, no importa por donde lo veas.

Seguía mirando al techo, recordando el porque estaba encerrada, lo que tenia en mi vida anterior, amigos, familia, los lujos de una familia con un salario mensual decente, todo iba de maravilla hasta que tubo que cagarla.

-je supongo que este seria el castigo divino del que hablo, Michel esa vez.-dije recordando la broma que el le había dicho esa vez.

 _-si sigues investigando la fundación te capturara y te usara en sus pruebas peligrosas.-_ era lo que había dicho su amigo en tono de broma ese día.

- _me pregunto si el me habrá echado una maldición_.-pensé con una sonrisa irónica.

-al menos no me quitaron mis prendas.-dije mirando mi ropa, pensando que al menos, moriría siendo ella misma y no como un sujeto clase D cualquiera.

Luego de eso seguí pensando y recordando mi vida anterior, tanto buenos como malos momentos con melancolía, ya rindiéndome ante la posibilidad de supervivencia astronómicamente baja.

Mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos las horas pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, solo hasta que algo paso.

-tengo hambre.-murmure mientras me sobaba un poco la barriga, la cual estaba demandando algo de comer.

-(suspiro) supongo que, al menos si voy a morir, puedo hacer algo tan simple como esto.-dije para luego ponerme en frente de la puerta de acero.

-emmm disculpen, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-pregunte dándole un par de toques a la puerta.

-si es que te liberemos y que te dejemos en paz, por enésima vez NO¡-exclamo el guardia, notablemente enfadado.

-yo, no es eso, es solo que… a que hora sirven algo de comer?-pregunte con la frente pegada a la puerta y la mirada baja.

-dentro de 20 minutos se sirve la cena, a si que siéntate y espera.-dijo de forma brusca el guardia.

-no se porque ya me esperaba algo asi.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

-20 minutos.-murmure mientras miraba el reloj, el cual decía 00:40 _.-¿quien mierda cena a la 1 de la madrugada?-_ pensé con fastidio recordando su anterior hora de cenar que era a las 23:10.

Luego de eso me senté en la cama.-haber como matar el tiempo.-me dije a mi misma pero luego me vino una sensación molesta, que me hizo mirar el inodoro un poco sucio en los bordes que estaba frente a mi cama junto a una pequeña ducha.

-(suspiro) demonios.-fue lo único que pude decir al ver eso.- _al menos se dignaron a poner papel higiénico y una toalla_.-pensé, contenta por razones obvias, para luego comenzar a hacer mis necesidades, y de paso darme una ducha rápida.

-¿Bueno ahora que hacer?-me pregunte a mi misma, un poco desganada, mientras miraba que faltaban 4 minutos para que trajeran la comida.

Yo solo me puse a examinar mi "habitación", viendo que contenía solamente lo básico para subsistir _.-bueno ya me lo esperaba, después de todo esto era para gente sacrificable, reclusos condenados a muerte que serian usados en experimentos para la fundación, quien gastaría mas de lo necesario en ellos?-_ pensé hasta que me encontré con algo que me dejo helada.

-¿eso es una cámara?-dije incrédula, viendo como una cámara de seguridad me estuvo gravando todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios hace una cámara en una celda?-pregunte gritando incrédula.

-Es para que los reclusos sepan que si se llevan algo lo sepamos niña, ahora cállate.-exclamo el guardia de fuera, golpeando la puerta con algo, que a juzgar por el fuerte sonido fue la culata de su arma.

Yo no sabia que decir ante esto, esa cámara la había visto todo el tiempo, incluso cuando se baño.- _mierda y lo peor es que me toque en la ducha un poco pensando que me voy a morir dentro de nada, ¿es que alguien allá arriba me odia o que?-_ exclame en mi mente completamente roja, ya que seguramente había un hijo de puta viéndome en este momento, riéndose ya que había obtenido una porno corta gratuita, y por lo que sabia, se podían pedir copias de las grabaciones dentro de la fundación si se obtenía la autorización.

-aaaaa maldición.-dije sentándome roja de la vergüenza mientras me tapaba la cara con una mano, maldiciendo internamente a cualquier fuerza que fuera el causante de esto.

O bueno hasta que sucedió algo.

-hollé la comida.-hablo el guardia abriendo una pequeña corredilla, para luego meter una bandeja que contenía, un poco de carne molida, puré de papas, un poco de tomate y algo de agua.

-yo solo mire esto con una cara sin expresión, bueno no es comida de hospital.-dije para luego tomar la bandeja y sentarme, no sin antes darle una mirada furiosa a la cámara, la cual curiosamente acomodo el lente, casi como burlándose.

-hmph.-bufe antes de darle una probada a la carne.-(suspiro) no se porque pero me lo esperaba.-murmure con disgusto, ya que el sabor de la carne no era muy bueno que digamos.

El pure y los tomates no tenían mejor sabor, pareciera que hicieron la comida con comida un poco fuera de fecha, pero al menos era mejor que la comida de hospital.

Cuando acabe la comida solo fui y toque la puerta de la celda.

-terminaste? Si es asi pasa la bandeja.-hablo el guardia mientras habría la corredera de la puerta para poder recibir dicho objeto.

-gracias.-dije por reflejo, y por educación mas que nada.

-si espero que lo hallas disfrutado, ya que puede ser la ultima comida que tendrás.-dijo el guardia de forma un poco fría mientras cerraba la corridilla, de la puerta.

- _gracias capitán obvio por recordármelo.-_ pensé un poco fastidiada, por ese sujeto.

Luego de eso me senté, dejando pasar el tiempo como lo estaba haciendo antes, pensando que podría hacer, aunque prácticamente, a parte de sus necesidades básicas, solo le quedaba esperar.

- _y la gente normalmente bromea con cosas como la prisión_.-pensé comprendiendo lo aburrido que era esto.-aunque al menos ellos no morirán en cualquier momento.-murmure volviendo a mirar al techo.

No sabia si habían pasado, solo minutos o 1 hora, pero la verdad era que ella pensó que había sido una eternidad, una eternidad que fue cortada cuando alguien abrió la puerta marcando su sentencia de muerte.

-bien aquí esta la nueva.-dijo el guardia molesto de antes, a otro el cual tenia una identificación de nivel 3 en su pecho.

-mmm a si que eran ciertos esos pequeños rumores, mis condolencias niña.-dijo el otro guardia, mientras yo solo los miraba sentada en mi cama, esperando que dijeran lo que tuvieran que decir.

 _-por favor, no un SCP peligroso y si lo es uno que me mate rápido.-_ pensé sudando, temiendo por mi destino.

-bien al menos no estas quejándote ni nada, eso es bueno.-dijo el guardia de mayor rango mientras miraba un portapapeles con una lista.

-clase D numero 9717, usted será enviada a mantenimiento y recogida de muestras a una zona Euclid designada, síganos con calma y no será ejecutada por desobediencia.-dijo el del portapapeles en un tono monótono, seguramente acostumbrado a este procedimiento desde hace tiempo.

-e?-fue lo único que salio de mi boca, sin embargo en mi cabeza pasaban otras cosas _.-¿EUCLID?, bueno no es tan malo digo la gran mayoría son peligrosos, pero hay algunos con un poco de peligrosidad mas leve, ¿pero recogida de muestras y mantenimiento? ¿QUE MIERDA?-_ eso fue todo lo que paso por mi cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la persona que tenia en frente.

-vamos muévete no tenemos todo el día, nuestro turno termina después de esto y quiero echarme un rato a la cama.-dijo el guardia de menor rango fastidiado, mientras me apuntaba con su arma, la cual por pasar mucho tiempo en internet viendo tops de todo tipo, la reconocí como una P90.

Yo solo al ver eso asentí, para luego pararme asustada e ir hacia la puerta de la celda _.-haber Scarlett mantén la calma, tienen armas, ¡tienen PUTAS ARMAS¡, pero no te dispararan a menos que hagas algo tonto solo ve tranquila y no hagas nada estúpido.-_ me dije a mi misma en mi mente mientras intentaba controlarme.

Y con eso solo Salí de la celda.

-bueno a caminar niña.-dijo el guardia de mayor rango mientras estaba delante de mi escribiendo en su portapapeles, mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

-vamos muévete, no quiero perderme las únicas horas de sueño extra que tengo.-dijo el otro guardia mientras me empujaba ligeramente.

-s..si ya voy.- dije girando mi cabeza ligeramente mientras comenzaba a avanzar, aunque fugazmente pude lograr ver su identificación de nivel 2.

Y con eso empezamos a avanzar por el pasillo que era, seguramente el bloque de celdas, ya que en todas había un número al lado de una D en cada 1.

si no mal recordaba por lo que ella había averiguado, si un clase D moría otro tomaría su numero, esto se hacia para no tener que colocar números indefinidamente, como una banda de subnormales.

Mientras ella observaba esto pasaron alrededor de 2 desviaciones en las cuales se podía ir para los lados, seguramente hacia mas celdas.

-¿yyyy cual es el numero del elemento anómalo al que fui asignada?- pregunte tímidamente a los guardias mirando a ambos, para ver si alguno me respondía, aunque el guardia de menor rango pareció reaccionar algo sorprendido, el del portapapeles ni se inmuto.

-tu solo espera, lo sabrás cuando llegues a su zona de contención.-dijo simplemente de forma desinteresada el guardia de en frente, mucho mas concentrado en su portapapeles.

Ante esto solo me quedo una sensación de presión en mi estomago, al no saber a que me iba a enfrentar, aunque por la descripción de su trabajo asignado y la clase del SCP, tenia cierta idea de a cual de los cientos que había se podía enfrentar, ella se sabia de memoria absolutamente todos los SCP, por lo que poseía la información de su lado.

 _-a quien engaño aun con la información no voy a durar nada, incluso gente entrenada para esto con información previa muere en las pruebas, comparado con eso soy un 0 a la izquierda.-_ pensaba yo con una sonrisa mirando al suelo.

Luego de varias puertas y una puerta doble muy grande reforzada llegamos a nuestro destino.

Era un cuarto blanco bien iluminado con una sola vía que era otra puerta grande como la anterior, la cual por cierto se había cerrado.

Había una escalera de mano que llevaba a una especie de cámara de observación con paneles y computadoras donde había varios guardias y una mujer con una bata de laboratorio, seguramente una científica, sin embargo lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron un cuarteto de tipos con ropas de recluso con una identificación clase D.

Uno era blanco, tatuado y corpulento, otro era moreno despeinado y algo de barba, otro era una persona negra bastante flaca y finalmente una persona asiática con una mirada desinteresada de pelo negro.

-maldita sea, pueden decirme de una vez que mierda esta pasando aquí? Primero me dan una pena de muerte y ahora me traen para hacer mantenimiento de un "elemento anómalo" Euclid, sea lo que sea eso, amenazándome con que me mataran, y luego traen a una niña? Quien mierda os creéis cacho mierdas?-dijo el tipo de tes blanca con acento gringo mientras se paraba de forma prepotente frente a uno de los guardias.

-clase D-8725 cálmese o me veré forzado a disparar.-dijo el guardia en frente de el apuntándolo con su arma.

-eso si que no, no me calmare hasta que me digáis que mierda esta pasando aquí.-dijo este otra vez pegándose un poco mas al guardia.

-lo repetiré solo 1 vez mas, cálmese y aléjese o será ejecutado por desobediencia.-dijo el guardia perdiendo la paciencia apuntándole.

-que? Crees que no se como son los de tu tipo? No se que clase de prisión es esta, o a donde mierda me mandaron, pero lo que si se es cuando distinguir a unos cobardes, sin sus armas no serias nada, no tienes las bolas para apretar ese gatillo, no eres nada mas qu..-pero no pudo terminar de hablar el tipo, ya que literalmente fue silenciado con un disparo al estomago, dado por el tipo al cual estaba "intimidando".

-arggg.-decía el idiota tatuado mientras se agarraba el estomago del dolor.

-te lo advertí, ahora en este estado, no nos sirves.-dijo otra vez el guardia mientras volvía a dispararle a sangre fría esta vez a la cabeza.

Mientras tanto con los clase D.

Entre ellos habían 2 reacciones diferentes.

Mientras que los 3 reclusos estaban sorprendidos y asustados, ya que comprobaron por medio de esto que estos tipos no se andaban con rodeos, yo estaba horrorizada.

-auugh.-exclame mientras me tapaba la boca para contener mi vomito mientras retrocedía un poco, completamente aterrada por lo que acababa de ver.- _MUERTO, ESE TIPO ESTA MUERTO, LO ACABAN DE MATAR.-_ era todo lo que podía pensar al presenciar el suceso.

-hollé tu quieta, o serás la siguiente.-dijo el asesino/guardia mientras yo solo me detenía de golpe con miedo y tragaba el contenido de mi boca.

-bien veo que están mas tranquilos.-dijo otra vez ese guardia loco mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a la cabina de arriba.-¡ya están listos jefa¡-exclamo simplemente como si hubiera preparado un pedido para un cliente.

-(suspiro) siempre igual.-se escucho la voz de la mujer, fastidiada por el comportamiento de ese tipo, mientras se sobaba las sienes.-uf bueno ahora que ya no tienen motivos para negarse a cooperar, comenzare con la explicación sobre en que consiste su tarea asignada.-dijo simplemente mirando un papel que tenia en frente.-se enfrentaran al elemento clase Euclid 173 y su trabajo consiste en..-sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien ola interrumpió.

-¡173¡ ESA COSA NOS VA A MATAR¡-exclame aterrada, sabiendo a que demonios me enfrentaba al mirar la puerta, pero luego al ver un poco mas a la derecha vi un cartel amarillo que mostraba la clase de SCP numero y una imagen del mismo.

-oh? Veo que tenemos una experta en el tema, a si que los rumores eran ciertos sobre la fuga de información, jeje bueno supongo que ahora tienen mas probabilidades de salir vivos de esa puerta.-dijo simplemente la "científica" que parecía mas una imitadora de esas científicas locas de películas de miedo por su sonrisa.

Yo solo la mire con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola viendo como a esa maldita no le importaba mandar personas a la muerte con tal de obtener muestras y hacerle mantenimiento a esa cosa.- _estoy muerta, muerta maldita sea, muerta.-_ era todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, mientras me comenzaba a respirar un poco agitadamente, ¿Cómo demonios no se había hiperventilado ya?

-bueno como iba diciendo, el trabajo consiste en recuperar una pequeña bolsa de plástico que esta junto al 173 actualmente, sin embargo nunca deben quitarle la vista de encima, debido a que se mueve a alta velocidad pero permanece inmóvil cuando es observado, cada 1 de ustedes deben avisar cuando parpadearan para que, ¿como decirlo? No se mueran.-finalizo de forma simple mientras sacaba sus ojos de la hoja y nos miraba.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto el de tes negra, mientras miraba sorprendido a la científica.-¿no nos va a decir nada mas su apariencia, o si es una persona o animal? ¿Nada?-

-no debido a que sabrán como es al entrar a la zona de contención, además no necesitas mas información que esa.-dijo de forma tajante otra vez.

\- this bitch.-se escucho hablar al asiático, un poco enfadado.

-pinche perra, ojala te mueras.-murmuro el moreno.

-los escuche a ambos, y sinceramente me importa una mierda sus opiniones sobre mi, ustedes iban a morir por pena de muerte de todos modos, ahora pónganse en frente de esa puerta y traigan esa bolsa.-ordeno la de bata, mientras todos los guardias nos apuntaron con sus armas.

Yo quería decir algo, ya que yo no poseía una pena de muerte, pero cuando lo fui a hacer un guardia me dijo que me diera prisa, que su turno tendría que haber acabado ya, obviamente siendo el maldito impaciente de antes.

Luego de eso obedecimos la orden y nos paramos frente a la puerta los 4.

-suerte, la necesitaran.-dijo burlonamente el guardia que mato al tatuado, mientras se comenzaba a abrir la puerta.-entren rápido ya que la puerta necesita ser cerrada apenas se abra.- dijo el guardia del porta papeles, mientras 4 de ellos nos incitaban a entrar rápido.

Yo estaba aterrada, enfrente de mi estaba en todo su esplendor, el SCP-173 conocido como la escultura, en una esquina parado como si nada junto a una bolsa con contenido rojo dentro.

 _-Mierda mierda mierda, no parpadees.-_ era todo lo que mi cerebro podía razonar mientras veía a ese mounstruo.

-que? Solo por esta wea nos hicieron preocupar tanto? Es una broma?-pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba enfadado a la estatua.-recojamos esta porquería y salgamos.-dijo otra vez mientras se agachaba para agarrar la bolsa.

-si tienes razón, además es extremadamente fea.-dijo el negro mientras se acercaba un poco.

-maldición que hacen aléjense de el.-dije en voz baja aterrada por lo que estaban haciendo estos 2, sin parpadear ni 1 sola vez.

-¿tu estar bien?-pregunto de forma lenta y tosca el asiático, con un español desafinado, seguramente por no ser su lengua materna.

-paren ya, paren ya.-seguía diciendo, sabiendo lo que pasaría si el 173 salía de nuestra visión.

-por favor niña, que nos va a hacer esta cosa? ¿Rompernos el cuello?-dijo el moreno acercándoseme a mi y dándome un golpe suave de mano abierta en el hombro.

Sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que parpadeara un par de veces.

Y ahí fue cuando se desato el infierno.

Solo supe 2 cosas en ese momento.

1 que la estatua se movió de golpe hasta estar al lado del asiático cuando deje de parpadear.

Y lo otro que luego que se escuchara unos sonidos atronadores, la cabeza del moreno estaba girada 180 grados y el negro tenia la cabeza en una postura rara, para luego sus cuerpos caer al piso como si fueran marionetas con las cuerdas cortadas.

Por parte del asiático y yo solo se escuchaban jadeos, mientras el caía sobre su trasero aterrado, mientras gritaba.

-What The fuck, What this….-y asi siguió hablando en ingles por unos segundos.

Yo por otro lado estaba en shock.

No había pasado ni 5 minutos y ya había visto a otras 2 personas morir.

No sabia si había sido suerte, pero su shock la había dejado mirando fijamente a la escultura, impidiendo que se moviese, ya que por otro lado el asiático simplemente retrocedió y golpeo la puerta pidiendo que lo dejen salir tanto en ingles como en su propio idioma, sin embargo paro pera luego darse la vuelta.

-FUCK.-grito corriendo.-¡tu no dejar de verlo¡-exclamo antes de agarrar la bolsa roja del cadáver del moreno mientras, retrocedía hasta parar por a lado mio impidiéndome la visión.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que no olvidare jamás.

Repentinamente, cuando el me impidió la visión sobre la escultura, la parte superior de su cabeza literalmente reventó como si le hubieran disparado con una escopeta a quemarropa.

Podía ver perfectamente a cámara lenta, la sangre, las partes del cráneo y los trozos de cerebro volar e impactar sobre mi pecho, mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo muerto, solo para que detrás de el estuviera la escultura, parada de frente con esos ojos suyos mirándome fijamente, mientras una especie de gruñido poco audible se escuchaba desde su boca.

Ante la vista de esto, mi mente quedo en blanco y ya sea por instinto, o porque sus deseos de huir superaban un poco su miedo, comencé a retroceder lentamente, hasta que su espalda toco la puerta por la que habían entrado a este infierno.

Sin embargo, gracias a tener los ojos secos y al tocar la puerta, ella parpadeo 1 vez, y gracias a eso ella tenia a la escultura literalmente pegada, a distancia de beso, lo cual la estaba dejando destrozada, ya que tenia una mezcla de emociones interna tan grande que no sabia cual expresar.

-aa aa.-era todo lo que podía decir ella, al estar tan cerca y saber que con solo cerrar los ojos, moriría instantáneamente.

Sin embargo ya sea por suerte, o por que alguien allá arriba le tuvo lastima, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, logrando que ella pudiera retroceder mas, mientras los guardias armados apuntaban a la estatua.

-¡no paren de mirarlo¡-exclamo uno de los guardias mientras apuntaba su arma.

-tu recupera la bolsa.-dijo la científica mientras señalaba a otro guardia el cual entro cautelosamente mirando a la criatura para luego agarrar la bolsa con el liquido rojo, que estaba cerca de la puerta y retroceder lentamente.

-ahora ciérrenla ¡YA¡ otra vez mientras otro guardia que estaba en la cabina apretaba unos botones y la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

Yo tan solo miraba fijamente por instinto, no queriendo por ningún motivo que esa cosa salga de ese lugar infernal.

Luego de eso se cerro la puerta.

Después cai de rodillas y vomite.

Vomite y seguí vomitando hasta que cai de costado, con la mirada en la nada.

Ahora ella veía solo luz y sombras borrosas.

Lo que escuchaba eran simplemente murmullos.

Las sombras se acercaron y la sujetaron, levantándola y llevándola a algún sitio.

Sintió como movieron su rostro de un lado a otro, mientras los murmullos inentendibles, se hacían un poco fuertes.

Incluso sintió un toque en sus zonas intimas, para luego ver como una de las sombras, empujaba a la que la sostuvo, dejándola caer contra el suelo para luego levantarla y llevársela.

Después sintió como la dejaban en un lugar y se fueron.

Todo lo que podía ver era blanco o negro.

Todo lo que escuchaba eran sonidos distorsionados y murmullos inentendibles, o inaudibles.

Todo lo que sentía, era dolor en su estomago y una muy fuerte migraña.

Ella estaba en un shock, uno en el cual no iba a salir ilesa.

Y lo peor? Ella en el fondo, estaba consiente que este era solo el primer día, dentro de este infierno del que no iba a salir jamás.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí llego el capitulo espero que os halla gustado, y rocioam espero que me comentes tu que te a parecido, ya que tu opinión me ayuda mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chao.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola amigos lamento haber tardado medio año en subir esto, la verdad no tengo ninguna excusa mas que flojera, o bueno si hay 1 y es que actualmente estoy en una ceibalita, debido a que mis otras computadoras se rompieron.**

 **En fin dejémonos de chachara y comencemos este fanfic que promueve el sufrimiento.**

 **Por cierto, quiero dar un aviso, de aquí en adelante la diversión se termina hasta nuevo aviso, este fanfic trata de ser lo mas realista posible por lo que no me andaré con moralismos, aquí se muestra la naturaleza humana tal cual es, por lo que si eres sensible, te pido amablemente que te vallas.**

 **Por cierto rocioam perdóname por lo que voy a hacer con la pobre de Scarlet.**

 **Renuncias de derechos: una cura para la maldad, es un fanfic creado por rocioam7, además se a agregado un personaje nuevo perteneciente al Youtuber Jomosu**.

-hola- hablando.

-hola-pensando.

-[hola].-llamada telefónica o gravacion.

Una cura para la maldad AU capitulo 2: Infierno en vida.

Han pasado 6 dias desde el primer encuentro de Scarlet con el SCP 173, y sinceramente nuestra protagonista no estaba muy estable que se diga, o al menos eso es lo que debería estar pasando.

La verdad era, que ella fue sujeta a una segunda prueba en los últimos 4 dias, esto debido a que se había convertido en una candidata perfecta para un experimento de psicología utilizando medios SCP.

Fue gracias a unos recientes acontecimientos que tienen que ver exclusivamente con nuestra protagonista, los cuales ocurrieron en el lapso de los 2 primeros días luego del fatídico encuentro.

Sin embargo, ustedes los lectores se preguntaran, que fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Pues si somos sinceros, las cosas solo fueron de mal a peor luego del incidente con la escultura, simple y llanamente porque ella fue blanco de los guardias de la fundación, los cuales de por si al estar en prácticamente un entorno del infierno, mandando gente a morir dia tras dia, y continuamente fusilando seres humanos los cuales no acataban las ordenes, pues digamos que nadie en este maldito sitio era completamente estable mentalmente, claro descartando a algunos "especiales" obviamente siendo aquellos tipos de desperdicio humano que podrían ser clasificados como psicópatas o narcisistas natos.

Lo que sucedió fe una simple pero cruel cosa.

Nuestra protagonista fue abusada, y creo que saben a que me refiero.

Normalmente, nadie en esta fundación haría algo como esto, pues casi el 95% de todos los presos poseían enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer nada.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso de Scarlet.

Unos de los guardias de nivel 3 que era el superior de todos los que custodiaban el bloque de celdas, descubrió el expediente de nuestra protagonista y en muestra de un acto tanto de depravación como de oportunismo, dicho guardia aviso a cierto grupo selecto de compañeros los cuales poseían ideas parecidas, y en uno de los tantos cambios de guardia, aprovecharon para divertirse.

No fue para nada bonito.

Scarlet en ese momento no se defendió, de echo, apenas y comia, tenia una mirada tan vacía y una muy poca voluntad para vivir después de haber presenciado esas brutales muertes, que podrá decirse que ya estaba rota por el trauma.

Fue obligada a hacer cosas que para una persona promedio podrían clasificarse como asquerosas durante esos 2 dias.

Hubiera continuado si no fuera porque uno de los guardias, en un acto de verdadera humanidad aviso a sus superiores del O4 (creo que se decía asi cuando se refieren a los rangos no me acuerdo) los cuales al enterarse castigaron a los responsables, frenando dichos actos, y castigándolos.

Luego de eso comenzó el tratamiento de Scarlet mencionado anteriormente.

En la actualidad vemos a 2 individuos charlando con una especie de domonio rojo el cual parecía haberse manifestado de la lámpara de luz roja detrás de el.

Estas personas eran, el guardia que había avisado con anterioridad a sus superiores, un científico rubio con un pato de goma en mano, la cual por cierto estaba levantada constantemente, como si fuera el asiento permanente del pato de hule, y la manifestación del SCP-2980, estos 3 estaban charlando sobre el proyecto mas importante del sitio actualmente, el cual en si era el resultado final del nuevo tratamiento psicológico experimental de la fundacion.

-y dime amigo demonio, como esta la paciente?-pregunto el científico rubio, el cual tenia una tarjeta de identificación de nivel 4, la cual en los datos del dueño decía: Clasificación N4. Doctor Demian Newton, código Agente Cuack. Rama de investigación.

El demonio solo miro al científico suspirando.

-mira amigo, se que me caes bien y todo, sin embargo, soy solo un narrador de historias no un maldito hacedor de milagros, no podre mejorarla mas de lo que ya esta, el daño que recibió a dejado un daño permanente, seria un milagro divino que aun conservara su personalidad.-hablo el demonio rojo con cuernos curvados, la verdad cuando fue llamado hace 4 dias pensó que solo seria otro dia para contar historias a las personas estresadas y darles sueños dulces al absorber su fatiga mental, pero cuando le mostraron a esa chica…. Bueno digamos que antes de contar la historia el reclamo lo que sucedió ya que ese daño no era normal.

-hee? Un demonio mencionando milagros de dios, eso no se ve todos los días.-respondió el científico divertido, aunque luego de ver la mirada seria del guardia y el demonio el simplemente tosió y se puso serio.-entonces, su estado al menos es estable?-pregunto queriendo saber la parte mas importante.

-si, sin embargo como dije antes, a habido daño permanente, e logrado que ella volviera a poseer el don del apetito y el sueño profundo libre de pesadillas, pero ni pienses por ningún motivo que su mente esta intacta, habrán secuelas permanentes en esa chica.-respondió el demonio, con un suspiro y murmurando a final cosas como, tengo que agregar mas a la lista negra o algo asi.

-mmmmm entiendo, bien puedes irte, si necesitamos de tus servicios te convocaremos a la misma hora.-hablo el doctor despidiéndose, viendo como el demonio asintió para después ver como se desvanecía junto con su silla de piel humana cuando la luz roja comenzó a atenuarse hasta apagarse, al mismo tiempo que las luces blancas del pasillo se empezaban a iluminar.

Luego de ver eso el doctor miro su patito de hule y luego al guardia.-bueno supongo que es hora de comprobar los resultados.-hablo con una sonrisa.

-seguro que el tratamiento fue efectivo? Digo lo que le sucedió a ella fue…. ARGH madre santa ningún humano merece eso.-hablo por primera vez el guardia, el cual en su pecho poseía una placa de identificación de nivel 3 la cual en los datos del dueño decía: Clasificación N3 Guardia: Miguel Hernández, código: Guardia en jefe, rama de celdas.

-si lo se y mucho menos una persona como ella, sin embargo lo que haya pasado esta en el pasado, ahora lo único que se puede hacer es ver como esta y rezar para que funcionara.-respondió el doctor Cuack rezando para que su proyecto de ayuda psicológica por medio SCP haya tenido éxito.

-he quien diría que la única oportunidad de probar mi nuevo experimento se daría con el coste de una pobre alma inocente, el mundo si que juega sucio con los deseos de uno.-pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

(flashback).

Hace 4 dias yo estaba meneándome en una silla mirando tranquilamente a mi patito de hule, pensando en como haría para convencer al O5 de aprobar mi experimento, ya que el actualmente entre las continuas fugas de los keter en las ultimas semanas, y el hecho que una niña aparentemente lograra de alguna manera desde el ordenador de su casa entrar a los datos mas privados del O5, digamos que ellos no estaban para nada de humor en términos de aceptar experimentos no cruciales.

-(suspiro) como demonios lograre convencerlos?-me preguntaba a mi mismo.-usted que opina doctor?-le pregunte a mi patito de hule, el cual obviamente no me respondió, ni que fuera un SCP.

-mmmmmm sin ideas no? En fin supongo que se me ocurrirá algo.-dije al aire mientras esperaba a que se me prendiera el foco.

-mmm?-mire como de repente habían llamado al teléfono de mi oficina.-alo? Agente Cuack al habla, dígame que sucedió esta vez?-pregunte ya que últimamente había recibido muchísimas llamadas de otros sitios en los cuales pedían un traslado urgente ya que un keter se había dado a la fuga.

-[emmm esto Doctor Demian Newton del O4 investigador en jefe del sitio 46 verdad?].-pregunto una voz de un adulto joven con algo de nerviosismo.

Yo solo fruncí el seño, solo habían 10 personas que lo llamaban a parte del O5 que lo hacían con voces distorsionadas y el no reconocía esta.-quien esta al teléfono?-pregunte serio.

-[a si mil perdones señor, Agente Miguel Hernández guardia de nivel 2 del bloque de celdas del sitio 46].-respondio este chico en un tono militar, haciéndome sufrir el ceño.

-nivel 2? Donde esta el jefe de la guardia, esta luchando contra un keter? Esa maldita escultura se a escapado otra vez?-pregunte parándome mientras hablaba en un tono de mando al teléfono, ya que solo había 1 posible razón por la cual un guardia de bajo rango lo llamase, y eso era el escape de un elemento anómalo.

-[esto no señor es un caso completamente diferente, no tiene nada que ver con los elementos anómalos.]-respondió el guardia al otro lado del teléfono, confundiéndome.

-e?... entonces se puede saber porque un guardia de nivel bajo esta llamando por el numero de emergencia? No creo que sea un pedido del O5 ni algo por el estilo.-respondió Cuack intrigado, ya que este numero era sola y exclusivamente para las llamadas mas serias, como fugas de SCP, o pedidos importantes de la fundación.

El guardia solo se quedo callado un momento, quizás por estar nervioso.

-y bien?.-pregunte ya que las llamada de broma en la fundación no eran para nada graciosas.

-[emmm esto señor, vera…]-y con eso el guardia me conto lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron 2 minutos en lo cuales el guardia me estuvo contando la situación, y también quien era exactamente el clase D que era el objetivo del perjuicio.

-[y eso es lo que sucede.]-finalizo el guardia, pero por alguna razón el científico rubio no respondió.-[esto Doctor?]-volvió a preguntar nervioso, ya que era posible el científico que el estaba intentando convencer tomara esto como una broma, lo cual no le extrañaría, ya que casi nadie en esta maldita fundación era confiable, y mucho menos lo eran los del nivel 4.

-escúchame voy para allá, encuéntrate con migo en la entrada del bloque de celdas.-ordene con voz de mando, mientras recogía mi patito de hule.

-[em esto gracias muchas gracias señor].-respondió el guardia, al parecer un poco contento.

-tranquilo chico, no pasa nada, ahora espérame en la entrada quieres?-dije furioso, mientras colgaba el teléfono esto si que era algo que el no podía soportar.

Luego cinco minutos después me encontré con el guardia.

-Miguel Hernández?- pregunte serio al ver a un guardia en la entrada.

-S..SI SEÑOR.-dijo este con un saludo militar.

-llévame al lugar de los hechos en este instante, y mas vale que esto no sea una broma, porque si no la pagaras caro.-hable sin humor para bromas.

El guardia solo trago, pero accedió a mostrarme el camino.

Luego ese dia lo que vi en la entrada, me hiso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudar si merecia la pena salvar a la raza humana.

La imagen en si no era bonita, 6 hombres y 1 adolecente desnuda y un poco golpeada, siendo violada, era…. Asqueroso.

(dejo a imaginación del espectador esta parte).

Desde que había abierto la puerta todo se había paralizado, mientras los "hombres" si es que se podía considerar hombres a eso, estaban en shock mirándome.

-bien bien bien, que es lo que tenemos aquí.-dije acercándome.

-J…JEFE.-intento hablar el jefe de los guardias.

-apapapap, nada de quejas, solo quiero saber 2 cosas nada mas amigo.-hable serio mirando a esos 6 gusanos.

-se podría saber porque no fui informado de la naturaleza de este clase D?-pregunte ya que era el jefe del sitio y no había conocido al que había jodido el sistema informático de la fundación con una computadora desde su casa? Estas cosas se informan maldita sea!.

-eeee ejejejeje esto, ejam, no lo vimos necesario.-respondió el jefe de la guardia, con una sonrisa incomoda.

-mmmmm a si que no vieron necesario informarme, el ingreso de un clase D especial, el cual podría ser utilizado en experimentos específicos para lograr un resultado preciso y optimo? Interesante.-hable con una mirada seria haciendo sudar frío a todos.

-esto jefe?-pregunto 1 de los 6 nervioso.

-bueno dejando eso de lado, puedo saber porque razón, motivo, o circunstancia, estáis violando a una niña, que no a cometido ningún crimen y solo esta aquí por obligación de los caprichos del destino?-pregunte otra vez esta vez con un tono fuerte asustándolos.

-e? señor de que habla es una asesina como todos no?-pregunto otro no entendiendo de que hiba esto, no se suponía que todos los clase D eran condenados a muerte? O al menos asi pensaron 3 de ellos.

-ho? Me estas diciendo que no te informo tu superior aquí presente sobre la particularidad del clase D numero 9717?-pregunte con un tono curioso entrecerrando los ojos.

-e? particularidad? A que se refiere jefe?- Pregunto otro al del medio el cual era el jefe de celdas, quien estaba sudando frio.

-mmmm parece que no, adelante cuénteles.-hable incitándolo a que contara la verdad.

-….. el… clase D numero 9717 fue mandado como sujeto de pruebas por la fundación, no debido a hechos criminales, (suspiro nervioso) si no a que esta chica ocasiono el robo de información mas grande hasta la fecha….. esto emmm…. solo porque pensaba que la fundación no…. era real.-finalizo su explicación, dejando a 3 de ellos mortificados, pero los otros 2 no reaccionaron seguramente ya sabiendo de este echo.

-dijiste que era una clase D como el resto!-exclamo 1 no creyéndose lo que había echo, digo si era una condenada a muerte de algún país no le importaría nada de esta mierda, pero esta niña era una inocente.

-ES una clase D como el resto, va a morir igual, morirá como sujeto de experimentación como el resto, a quien le importa lo que le pase? Jefe no tengo razón? No es lo mismo como los demás? No es escoria como todo lo demás que intenta perjudicar a la fundación y por ende a la humanidad?-pregunto el jefe del bloque de celdas, demandándome la razón.

Yo solo lo mire fijamente serio, este tipo mentalmente ya no es humano.

-eso no es cierto.-dijo una voz de una mujer detrás mio, una científica para ser exactos, acompañada de un monton de guardias.-esa niña esta aquí por tener mala suerte y una habilidad de hackeo demasiado buena, no es ninguna escoria, es mas, la escoria son ustedes, por no informar a sus superiores sobre temas de importancia, y , pasarse de listos durante el deber.-dijo esta mirándolos.-por ende Cesar Vialpando, usted y su sequito de escoria humana serán catalogados en la lista de terminación, por insubordinación y mala conducta.-finalizo esta, mientras 1 de los guardias se acercaba para esposarlos.

-QUE? No pueden hacernos esto!.-exclamo este intentando alejarse.

-no se resista, o me vere obligado a disparar.-dijo el recién llegado guardia que tenia una identificación del nivel 3.

-Es encerio? No soy un puto clase D, no pueden tratarme asi, como guardia de la fundacion tengo mis derechos!.-exclamo otra vez este forzegueando el agarre del guardia.

-pfff jajaja.-me rei llamando la atención de todos.-derechos? Es encerio? Los únicos con derechos en la fundacion SCP son el O5, nosotros no somos solo mas que marionetas desechables para ellos, o acaso pensaste que por tener un rango medio eras alguien?-pregunte muriéndome de risa, no creyéndome lo que estaba escuchando decir a este idiota, que creía que era la fundacion SCP?

-e?-fue lo único que salio de la boca de ese imbécil, mientras dejo de forcejear para luego ponerle las esposas.

-miren dejando de lado todo, ya que tu y tus compañeros, se creen tan superiores a estos condenados a muerte que tal si reciben el mismo trato?-pregunte con una sonrisa amable, helándole la sangre a los 6.-espocenlos y llévenlos a las salas de pruebas en uso del dia de hoy.-dije de la nada haciendo que los guardias detrás de mi saltaran directo a esposar a los 5 idiotas restantes.

-pero nosotros 3 no queríamos hacerlo no sabíamos que era una inocente!-exclamo 1 de los 3 que no sabían la naturaleza del encierro de Scarlet.

-y eso que? Que piensas que por ser un condenado a muerte te mereces que te violen o que te torturen antes o después de haber pasado por los experimentos infernales que les hacemos?, no me hagas reir, no eres diferente a esa escoria que se acaban de llevar.-dije como si nada mientras los guardias se llevaban a sus respectivas salas de experimentación o mantenimiento de SCP.

-eee hacia tiempo que no te veía asi.-hablo la doctora con una sonrisa, mirándome.

-Agente Catelin, quiero a ese tipo en la prisión del 173 con la puerta cerrada y luces apagadas, no creo que nos sirva como material de investigación de todos modos.-le di una orden a la mujer detrás mia la cual solo sonrio.

-hehehe, hacia tiempo que no veía al viejo y despiadado Demian.-respondio la doctoria riéndose.-entendido doctor, nos encargaremos de solucionar el problema.-finalizo esta mientras se hiba.

-em esto.-intento hablar el guardia, Miguel creo que se llamaba.

-si preguntas como llegaron tan oportunamente, les envié un mensaje de texto, además felicidades agente Miguel, a sido ascendido a nivel 3, será el jefe del bloque de celdas de ahora en adelante, su identificación se le será entregada mas adelante.-hable de la nada para luego irme caminando directo a llamar al equipo medico y a los de limpieza.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.-se escucho el grito de Miguel por todo el bloque de celdas.

(fin del flashback).

Punto de vista tercera persona.

-bien supongo que entraremos.-hablo el doctor Cuack, mientras habría la puerta con su tarjeta.

Miguel quien en estos últimos 4 dias había estado cerca del investigador en jefe, se había echo por asi decirlo amigo de el, ya que había que admitirlo, le caía bien a pesar de su constante tendencia a hacer bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar en momentos críticos.

Justo cuando se abrió la puerta se vio a Scarlet, con la misma ropa que tubo originalmente al entrar a la fundación, esto para darle ms comodidad a ella, según las recomendaciones del SCP 2980-1.

ella solo nos miro con curiosidad, y algo de miedo.

-mmmm ni un saludo? Bueno, amigo tráele la bandeja.-dijo el rubio mientras el guardia el cual retrocedió apurado, para luego volver con una bandeja de comida y un poco de refresco en un vaso de vidrio.

-adelante come, no pasara nada.-dijo Cuack, mientras veía como Miguel dejaba la bandeja en frente de ella en una pequeña mesita de metal.

La chica solo se alejo un poco, temerosa de lo que le podría pasar.

-shhh tranquila no estamos aquí para lastimarte.-volvió a hablar Cuack en un tono tranquilizador.-solo venimos para saber como estabas y también para saber si habías mejorado, por lo que puedes comer tranquila.-finalizo el rubio logrando de alguna manera que Scarlet tuviera mas confianza en ellos.

Luego de unos momentos ella se acercó a la bandeja mirándola con cautela, para luego abarrar un poco de comida con el tenedor y llevársela a la boca, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a los que tenia en frente.

-mira como dije antes, no planeamos hacerte daño, solo venimos para hablar.-volvió a hablar el rubio, logrando que Scarlet se calmara alfin.

-donde esta el?-pregunto la adolecente. Intrigándonos a mi y al guardia.

-quien? Aaa te refieres al 2980, sue fue a su mundo o algo, ya qu su trabajo como tu psicoterapeuta ya termino.-volvió a hablar el rubio, llamando mi atención.

-entonces ya no lo podre ver mas?-pregunto la adolecente de cabello castaño claro con tristeza en su voz, puesto que ese elemento anómalo había sido su confidente durante los últimos 4 dias.

-me temo que no señorita, me temo que no.-respondió el doctor entristeciendo a la chica.-sin embargo eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no pueda, digo, puede que la fundación la asigne a un experimento que la involucre.-finalizo este haciendo que la chica lo mirase.

-(suspiro), mire señorita se lo que esta pensando, la verdad es que si fuera por mi, la pondría como empleada de la fundación en vez de como sujeto de pruebas, sin embargo esa decisión no esta bajo mi poder si no del O5, por lo que no puedo ayudarla mas que esto, el resto lo tendrá que hacer por su cuenta.-explico el doctor Cuack lo mejor y mas suave que pudo para evitar que se alterara.

La chica en frente de el solamente miro hacia abajo, apretando el vaso de vidrio hasta de alguna manera agrietarlo llamando nuestra atención, pero luego de eso dejo de hacerlo, para luego mirarnos.

-yo…. Lo entiendo, gracias por todo, señor.-dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, que parecía una de derrota completa, como si se hubiera rendido de hacer algo que a intentado muchas veces.

-Cuack, llámeme Doctor Cuack, espero que de ahora en adelante estemos en buenos términos.-dijo este dándome la mano para estrecharla.

Sin embargo Scarlet por ningún motivo pensaba dársela, ya que se le quedo mirando, al parecer no poseía suficiente confianza.

-mmmm veo que no.-dijo este retirando la mano, para luego pararse.-espero que se mejore lo mejor posible, señorita Redlight.-se despidió el doctor apretando ligeramente su patito de hule, para luego el guardia también despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

punto de vista Scarlet.

Yo solo me le quede mirando a la puerta, luego mire a la cámara, sinceramente si esa cámara no estuviera ella estaba segura que estaría golpeando las paredes de rabia ahora mismo.

- _si, mejorar, solo quieres usarme, VETE A LA MIERDA GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA.-_ grite en mi mente, mientras que mi rostro era un poco sereno, al mismo tiempo que estaba picando un poco de la carne asada de la bandeja con el tenedor.

Ella se iba a vengar, estos malditos iban a pagar por lo que le hicieron, y nada ni nadie ni siquiera el mismísimo 343 los iba a salvar de eso.

 **Bien amigos aquí termina el capitulo, espero que os halla parecido interesante, se que fue muy grafico, pero es que a mi me encanta hacer los fanfics de horror los mas realistas posible, perdónenme si no les gusta. En fin hasta la prox mis lectores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capitulo de una cura para la maldad espero que lo disfruten, no tengo nuevos mensajes que dar sinceramente, por lo que podemos dar paso directo al fanfic.**

 **Por cierto aquí tengo una respuesta para 1 de ustedes que me dijo que este fic se fue al demonio por el abuso de Scarlet, y déjame decirte que si me fui un poco al demonio es verdad, pero ten en cuenta algo, este fanfic esta tratando de ser lo mas realista posible dentro del universo SCP claro esta, por lo que si tu fueras un guardia de la fundación que por años as estado expuesto a ver como mandan a los clase D a experimentos inumanos y también a los riesgos de entrar en contacto con otros SCP, perdiendo amigos en el proceso a lo largo de tu "carrera", si por casualidad vieras a una chica clasificada como clase D, (lo cual das por echo que es una condenada a muerte una escoria humana) y ves que su sangre esta pura sin enfermedades ni nada tiene buen cuerpo ETC. ¿Dime tu que harías? Piensa desde la perspectiva de un guardia de la fundación que a estado años en la situación mencionada anteriormente, y en ese momento contesta mi querido lector.**

 **Ademas existe otra razón por la que hice lo que hice, y es porque (ojo con lo que voy a decir ahora que es importante) quiero darle razones de sobra para que Scarlet no perdone a la fundaion, no que yo quiera si no que el propio personaje los odie a muerte, se que les parecerá raro, pero si yo obligara al personaje sin razón aparente a odiar a la fundación no seria correcto para el fic, seria un herror de novato que cometen muchos en sus historias ya que se saltan lo mas importante a la hora de hacer un fic (algo que rocioam conoce bien pues el si cumplió con esta regla en el suyo) y es piensa los personajes como si tuvieran vida propia.**

 **Este pensamiento me vino a la cabeza luego de ver una parte de las novelas de Lovecraft, Tolkien, Stephen King, o también obras de creadores de fanfics como Yordiz, o Oblivon2991, entre otros.**

 **Por cierto muchas gracias por dar opiniones de esta serie tanto buenas como malas se los agradezco, si dejaran criticas mas seguido se los agradecería, mas todavía diciéndome que defectos tiene este fic ETC, o si quieren que continúe con otro ustedes elijen.**

 **En fin ya que e aclarado esto comencemos con este fanfic.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Este fanfic es heredado, el dueño original es rocioam7, y obviamente no soy dueño de Securiti contain protect.**

-hola- hablando.

- _hola_ -pensando.

Una cura para la maldad AU Capitulo 3: resignación.

 _Venga lo que venga, lo recibiré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Punto de vista primera persona.

Habían pasado poco mas de 2 días, luego del "tratamiento" que Scarlet había recibido del SCP-2980, en los cuales curiosamente todo había sido demasiado tranquilo, hasta el punto en que uno podría confundir este manicomio infernal con una prisión normal, o al menos asi pensaba nuestra protagonista, ya que no fueron para nada silenciosos estos 2 últimos días.

Verán, durante las ultimas 52 horas, había pasado un poco de todo, ya que al parecer, 1 SCP se había escapado y re contenido, además 1 de los presos no paraba de gritar cosas en español que ella no podía entender muy bien, debido a que se escuchaba un poco bajo, aunque también se oyeron gritos en algunas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, lo mas notable de todo, eran los sueños "normales" de Scarlet.

Verán nuestra protagonista después de la sesión de terapia con el demonio de la luz roja pudo volver a dormir debido a que las pesadillas habían parado, sin embargo eso no fue lo que sucedió, lo que en verdad paso fue que las propiedades anómalas del demonio rojo como no pudieron reemplazar los males de sus sueños por unos sueños normales para cumplir su cometido, estas podría decirse que anularon por completo la capacidad de Scarlet de sentir ningún tipo de emoción ni sensación al dormir, por lo que ella actualmente a pesar de seguir viendo en sus sueños como el 173 mataba sin piedad a los presos, el que aparecieran otros SCP y la mataran de diferentes formas, o el tener constantes visiones de su familia muerta en manos de la fundación, no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, de echo se podría decir que esos eran sus sueños normales ahora.

-(suspiro) esto es increíblemente aburrido.-murmure, acostada en la cama, ya cansada de contar para pasar el rato debido a que no había absolutamente nada que hacer, literalmente había llegado a los 10000.

-ojala hubiera algo que hacer.-volví a hablar, levantándome y yéndome a duchar, no importándome que hubiera una cámara grabándome todo el tiempo, yo al principio estaba incomoda, sin embargo, luego de casi morir en un encuentro con la estatua, ser violada, y haber tenido una terapia de varios días con un maldito demonio, prácticamente no le importaba que la vieran desnuda.

Aunque vamos a ser claros, si hablas solo JAMAS digas algo que pueda provocar al mundo, ya que podría salirte mal, y en este caso salió mal.

Mientras me bañaba, alguien había abierto la puerta, un guardia para ser mas exactos, diciendo unas palabras que me dejaron helada a la vez que lo miraba con algo de pavor por encima de mi hombro ya que estaba de espaldas.- _para que mierda hable.-_ pensé frustrada.

-clase D numero 9717, prepárese, ya que se requiere su presencia para un experimento en la zona Euclid designada, tiene 5 minutos.-hablo el guardia de nivel 2, mientras se me quedaba viendo.

Yo solo me quede paralizada viéndolo, no creyéndome lo que estaba escuchando.- _EUCLID? OTRO EUCLID? POR DIOS DIGANME QUE NO ES ESA MALDITA ESTATUA OTRA VEZ_!-reze en mi mente aterrada por lo dicho por el guardia, es que el mundo la odiaba o algo?

-emmm si….. esto p.p..podrías salir? No tardare tanto en vestirme.-dije un poco mortificada con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando un poco agitadamente.

El guardia solo se me quedo viendo por un momento, para luego asentir con la cabeza.-esta bien, pero recuerde tiene 5 minutos, si tarda mas de eso la sacare por la fuerza, ¿entendido?-hablo permitiéndome algo de privacidad, aunque hablo un poco mas fuerte al final.

Yo solo me quede mirando a la pared por un momento, aun pensando en la clasificación del SCP al que tendría que enfrentarse esta vez.-si, estaré pronta enseguida no se preocupe.-respondí cerrando la canilla de la ducha, para luego tomar la toalla y empezar a secarme.

En eso el guardia solo se dio la vuelta y salió, no sin antes volver a repetir que no me tardara cerrando la puerta corrediza de metal.

Mientras nuestra protagonista se secaba y vestía, no paraba de pensar en la clase de SCP al que se podría enfrentar, siendo que habían cientos de posibilidades diferentes, solo deseaba que no fuera uno en extremo peligroso, aunque lo dudaba un poco, después de todo, a diferencia del juego que la gran comunidad de internet había creado, ella no creía que la fundación fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar a múltiples SCP del top 100 de peligrosidad juntos en una sola instalación.

-(suspiro) muy bien Scarlet, solo tienes que permanecer calmada, solamente permanece calmada.-murmuraba intentando que la ansiedad no me carcomiera por dentro.-….mierda.-sin embargo, por mas que intentara negarlo, en el fondo lo sabia, no podía permanecer calmada, no con la posibilidad que le tocara algo peor que la estatua, de echo habían muchas cosas peores que ella, ya que la única razón por la que había sobrevivido, era por el limitante de la misma al mirarla, no por otra cosa.

Mientras pensaba esto ya me había terminado de vestir, fue rápido si, pero esto era debido a que nuestra protagonista se había puesto un uniforme clase D para mujeres, el cual consistía en un pantalón ajustado y un buzo de manga corta, todo de color naranja con el logo de la fundación en el corazón, y el numero perteneciente del clase D en la espalda y debajo del símbolo de la fundación.

-ya estoy lista, podemos comenzar con esta mierda.-dije mientras le daba un par de toques a la puerta para luego ver como el guardia la habría para mirarme de reojo.

-Bien, permanezca en calma y no haga ningún movimiento sospechoso o mi compañero y yo recurriremos a fuerza letal.-fue lo que dijo el guardia haciendo un gesto hacia atrás con su curiosa P90 tuneada, señalando a otro guardia el cual de forma aun mas curiosa tenia un fusil de asalto táctico, el cual aun viéndolo bien no distinguía si era una carabina M16 o M4 ya que al parecer estaba tuneada.

-emmm esto ¿ hacer una pregunta?- pregunte de forma temblorosa ya que no importa como lo viera estaba a punto de ir a su posible muerte era imposible estar calmada.

Ambos guardias solo se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros.-adelante 1 pregunta dependiendo de su contenido no es problema.-hablo el guardia del arma mas grande.

- _VAMOS PREGUNTALO NO ES TAN MALDITAMENTE DIFICIL SOLO PREGUNTA A QUE SCP TE VAS A ENFRENTAR HOY PARA HACER UN PLAN DE SUPERVIVENCIA_.-grite en mi mente pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, al grado de que sin querer había preguntado otra cosa.-si.. esto, creía que los guardias de la fundación solo llevaban P90 devido a su alta capacidad, o como máximo llevarían escopetas de asalto para lugares serrados, a si que bueno ya sabes.-dije de forma rápida, la segunda pregunta fugaz que me había pasado por la mente.-NO NONONONO ESA NO ES LA PREGUNTA MALDITA ESTUPIDA.-me regañe a mi misma no creyéndome la estupidez de proporciones bíblicas que acababa de hacer.

Ambos guardias solo se miraron curiosos y sorprendidos pero sobre todo sorprendidos, ellos al parecer no se esperaban algo como esto

-a si que los rumores eran verdad, tu eres esa niña que hackeo la red núcleo de la fundación desde la computadora de su casa.-dijo el guardia de la P90 bastante sorprendido.

-Hpm, sabes? En tu defensa ambos insistimos que si fueras real deberían de haberte puesto como parte del personal y no como un miembro de la clase D.-hablo seguidamente el guardia del arma mas grande, dejándome estupefacta por lo que acababa de escuchar.-respondiendo a tu pregunta, la cual no tiene sentido ocultar pues ya te sabes mas del 60% de la información de la fundación, este es un programa nuevo que permite a los soldados llevar armas de mayor calibre especificas para tratar con ciertos SCP.-respondió el guardia a mi pregunta de una forma muy fácil, como si no importara el echo de que había literalmente dicho información muy importante sobre la fundación a un personal clase D.

Yo apenas podía creerme lo que acababa de suceder, había descubierto algo nuevo sobre la fundación, (aunque un poco inútil teniendo en cuenta su situación) pero algo era algo, quizás si sobrevivía a este enfrentamiento esta información podría serle útil mas adelante a pesar de que no lo pareciera.

-¿bien la charla ya termino sabes? Puede empezar a moverse ya.-dijo el guardia de la P90 detrás de mi empujándome ligeramente, despertándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer me había quedado tan ausente que no me había dado cuenta que ya era hora de empezar a avanzar.

ya voy.-dije empezando a moverme, sin embargo mi mente estaba moviendo sus engranajes a una velocidad vertiginosa, al grado de que le estaba empezando a dar una migraña, lo peor de todo era que estaba nerviosa sobre si preguntar que SCP le tocaría esta vez.- _maldita sea Scarlet antes no tuviste miedo en preguntar de echo estabas increíblemente calmada, no dejes que tus recuerdos te atormenten_.-me regañe a mi misma en mi mente, inhalando y exhalando profundamente para calmarme, hasta que finalmente logre hacer la pregunta.-¿Puedo saber a que SCP me enfrentare esta vez?-pregunte tímidamente y con un tono bastante bajo, al grado que el guardia de adelante solo giro la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto este no habiendo entendido la pregunta, aunque para mi suerte en guardia detrás mío si lo hizo y lo mejor de todo es que había respondido, aunque no con mi respuesta deseada, si no con una que odie desde que la escuche por primera vez.

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la zona de contención niña.-fue todo lo que me respondió el guardia, logrando que mi única reacción fuera que me mordiera los labios con fuerza, al grado de que había empezado a salir sangre.

-MALDITA SEA ¿QUE LES CUESTA DECIRME A QUE ME VOY A ENFRETAR?- grite en mi mente no creyéndome esto, ¿es que a alguien allí arriba le gusta verla sufrir o algo?

Sin embargo sacudí mi cabeza, quitando ese pensamiento de mi mente, al igual que trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, este no era el momento de volverse loca por la rabia, tenia que idear alguna que otra estrategia para poder sobrevivir, y tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Y así lo hice, comenzó a idear planes básicos de escape y algo de pelea para ganar tiempo, hasta que posiblemente los guardias abran las puertas debido a que ya había pasado el limite de tiempo, y cosas asi, ya que el SCP era de clase Euclid y normalmente los experimentos (según los archivos que ella había leído cuando hackeo la red principal de la fundación) eran de tiempo limitado, y normalmente se habrían las puertas, ya sea para sacar al clase D debido a que termino su trabajo, que halla muerto por el elemento anómalo, o en su defecto abrir la celda de contención, sacarlo y fusilarlo por no haber hecho su trabajo….. espera un momento.

- _no puede ser.-_ pensé tapándome la boca con una mano mortificada.

Era verdad, si un clase D no hacia su trabajo antes que terminara el tiempo ya sea porque el elemento anómalo se había resistido o porque el clase D era un inepto, seria fusilado por el no cumplimiento de su tarea y era extremadamente raro que esto no fuera así, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción, una opción que dependería de cuanta suerte tuviera ella actualmente.

Y era que tendría que esperar a que el clase Euclid no fuera uno peligroso, o al menos si lo fuera, sea uno que pudiera evitar el peligro ya sea con sus conocimientos sobre los miles de SCP que poseía, o que simplemente pudiera evadir en el momento cualquier cosa que le pueda pasar.

-bien ya hemos llegado.-dijo el guardia de la P90 llamando mi atención.

-Digan su cometido en esta zona.-dijo otro guardia armado también con una P90 sin estar Tuneada, al guardia delantero.

-(suspiro) odio cuando no informan a los guardias.-murmuro.-estamos aquí para un experimento a nombre de la doctora Shepard.-fue lo que dijo simplemente antes que ese guardia llevara su mano a la oreja y comenzara a preguntar sobre el tema, para luego asentir pedir permiso para abrir la gran puerta reforzada que teníamos en frente nuestro y dejarnos pasar.

-vamos Scarlet tu puedes solo tienes que…-murmure pero me detuve al ver el cartel en amarillo que mostraba la imagen y numero del SCP al cual iba a enfrentarme hoy.

-je je jejejejejajajajajajajahahahaha.-me empecé a reír cada vez mas fuerte desconcertando a los científicos que estaban en una cabina con un vidrio separando a todos de ellos, y también a los guardias tanto a los que me acompañaban, como a los que ya estaban allí.

-¿hoye se puede saber porque te ríes?-pregunto uno de los guardias que me había escoltado hasta aquí desconcertado por esto, al igual que todos, ya que esto era extremada mente raro aun para los estándares de la fundación.

Yo por otro lado seguía riéndome al grado de que comenzó a llorar, no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando, tenia que haber un maldito error, ya que esto solo podía ser una broma muy pesada por parte de alguien.

Y el porque de todo eso? Fácil, el SCP al que me iba a enfrentar era nada mas y nada menos que el SCP 049 el doctor plaga, y su SCP favorito cuando aun pensaba que la fundación no era real.

-Ey Jackson creo que tu nueva rata de laboratorio enloqueció, ¿la fusilo?-pregunto un guardia, el cual al decir eso habrá mis ojos, para mirarlo mientras me reía cada vez menos, agarrándome el estomago ya que me dolía de lo gracioso e irónico que parecía todo esto.

Uno de los científicos reacciono al comentario echo por el guardia, por lo que su nombre debe de ser Jackson seguramente sean amigos pues le hablo con bastante informalidad.

-No su cordura no cambiara los resultados, pues simplemente queremos hacer una prueba con los "zombis" que crea el 049 por lo que simplemente le haremos un favor al sacarla de su miseria y hacerla entrar dentro.-hablo el científico logrando que yo recupere mi risa aunque esta vez con menos intensidad y aunque parezca algo sin sentido empecé a aplaudir.

-JAJAJAJA no me lo puedo creer JAJAJA.-fue todo lo que dije muriéndome de risa desconcertando aun mas a todos, hasta que 1 de los guardias se me acercó y me apunto a la cabeza con el cañón de su arma, pegándome ligeramente en la frente de mi cara llorosa.

-mira mujer, no se que demonios te pasa pero será mejor que te calles de una maldita vez o te pegare un tiro en la pierna y te tirare dentro con ese demonio que está allí dentro.-hablo el guardia, logrando que me calmara un poco, ya que el toque en mi frente con su arma actuó como una especie de bofetada.

-SI si lo siento, es que me parece muy irónico todo esto.-dije limpiándome un poco las lagrimas de mis ojos blanco nieve, mientras tenia una sonrisa igualmente irónica en mi rostro.

-¿irónico? ¿a que se refiere?-pregunto otro científico al lado del reconocido como Jackson, bastante curioso sobre el tema.

-a no es nada, es que, antes que me convirtieran en un clase D por entrar en el sistema de la fundación, en esos tiempos que pensaba que todo esto no era mas que una creación de unos internautas con buena imaginación, el monstruo dentro detrás de esa puerta era mi favorito.-dije de la nada con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando esos tiempos en los cuales ella se divertía como niña en dulcería leyendo todo lo relacionado con ese SCP… que ingenua era ella en aquel entonces, y aun deseaba que siguiera en su pc leyendo historias y no estando en este sitio infernal.

La gente en todo el sitio solo se miro mutuamente y comenzó a murmurar sorprendida, no esperándose esto para nada.

Aunque todo esto freno cuando el tal Jackson se rio un poco y comenzó a hablar.-ya veo a si que es eso, sinceramente creo que alguien allí arriba te debe de odiar mucho niña.-dijo el científico mirándome con un montón de lastima.-dime, ¿deseas que te fusilemos ahora, antes de convertirte en una marioneta zombi del 049?, o ¿quieres entrar dentro y conocerlo personalmente?-pregunto el científico dejándome curiosa.

-e? un momento que quiere decir con eso?-pregunte anonadada ya que sinceramente ¿Qué demonios?

El científico solo se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa, mientras todos lo mirábamos con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo.-significa lo que significa, mire señorita, yo solo soy partidario de enviar a la tortura a condenados a muerte, y usted no lo es, es solo una persona que esta en este infierno solo por su curiosidad, a si que le doy a elegir.-fue lo que dijo el científico dejándome pensando, mientras algunos se ponían a discutirle el porque le da esas opciones.

¿Mientras yo? Simplemente me quede pensando con la mirada baja, esto era un giro de acontecimientos muy extraño, se le había dado la oportunidad de, o morir fusilada y ser sacada de su miseria, o morir por el 049 y ser un zombi, el cual no iba a durar mucho pues iba a ser usado como sujeto de experimentación.

-enfrentar la muerte con tu favorito, o tomar la vía corta y ser fusilada e? je que opciones me dieron.-murmure con una pequeña sonrisa, esto no era justo, para nada lo era.

-¿y bien que elijes?-pregunto otra vez el científico, esperando mi decisión, bueno al menos el era todavía un ser humano con algo de bondad por darle a elegir como moriría, no como el resto de monstruos con forma humana que habitaban en forma de "científicos y guardias" de este infierno.

-niña si fuera tu elegiría la segunda, en algunos casos los zombis hechos por el 049 aun son conscientes de lo que hacen.-dijo el guardia del fusil de asalto.

Yo tan solo gire mi cabeza para mirarlo pues seguía detrás de mi, aunque luego sonreí, ya había tomado mi decisión, una que aunque no lo pareciera, era con la que ella estaría mas cómoda.

-yo….. Quiero entrar allí dentro.-dije mirando la puerta reforzada.

-mmmm ¿puedo saber el motivo de su decisión?-fue lo que me pregunto curioso, ya que al parecer no se esperaba eso por parte mía.

-(suspiro) no es nada en verdad, es solo que voy a morir de todas formas, a si que por que no simplemente morir conociéndolo a el? Después de todo hace años tenia unas cuantas fantasías en las que lo conocía y hablaba con el, digo ¿supuestamente es elocuente no?-dije encogiéndome de hombros y acercándome a la puerta.

-si si lo es, aunque jamas a dejado escapar a nadie que tenga cerca, ya sea que el diga que no tenga la enfermedad o no, por lo que no creo que tu charla con el dure mucho.-escuche la voz del científico detrás de mi mientras sonreía, era verdad según los archivos que ella había sacado durante su hackeo antes que la atraparan el 049 mataba a los que estaban con su supuesta enfermedad, y a los que no lo estaban estos últimos debido a que, según el tenia que investigar una cura para la enfermedad que el intentaba erradicar.

-si lo se, robe esa información antes, estoy bastante informada sobre el tema a siq ue no te preocupes.-dije girando mi cabeza para mirarlo, a lo que este me respondió con una sonrisa, ya que sabia a lo que me refería con esa broma.

-hmph, supongo que esto es el adiós niña, fue una charla agradable.-dijo este para luego dar la orden de abrir la puerta, lo cual al principio los guardias curiosamente dudaron, para luego dejar de hacerlo cuando Jackson volvió a dar la orden esta vez gritando la orden fuerte y claro, para después verse como la puerta se estaba empezando a abrir.

-espero que puedas tener una buena charla con el antes de morir niña.-dijo uno de los guardias que me había traído, solo para quedarse sorprendido por lo que hice a continuación.

¿Que fue la acción que nuestra protagonista realizo, para sorprenderlo? Pues no fue nada mas y nada menos que elevar sus canos hacia arriba y mostrar 2 dedos medios sobre sus hombros hacia todos los que estaban en el maldito cuarto, una pequeña venganza inútil pero que seguro recordarían por un tiempo por haberla mandado a morir, todo esto mientras entraba a la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi.

Luego de eso baje mis brazos, y mire hacia lo que tenia enfrente de mi, una abitacion iluminada por un foco de luz que estaba parpadeando, seguramente porque no había sido cambiado y estaba cerca de quemarse, la habitación en si también era enteramente echa de metal, sin embargo lo mas importante era lo que estaba en frente de ella.

Allí sentado en una silla de madera, con sus brazos apoyados en una mesa del mismo material estaba el SCP 049 también conocido como el doctor de la plaga, con sus manos entrelazadas mirándome fijamente, a la vez que yo hacia lo mismo con una sonrisa que paso de ser de resignación por la muerte, a una desafiante para enfrentarla, mirándolo a sus ojos esperando alguna reacción de el.

\- first of all, ¿can we talk a little before you kill me?-pregunte con el poco ingles que yo sabia ya que tenia el conocimiento de antemano que el no era muy bueno, en otros idiomas o directamente su conocimiento era inexistente, por lo que su única opción era hablar en este idioma.

Ante esto el doctor plaga simplemente se paro para luego empezar a caminar hacia mi, para luego quedar frente a frente con mi persona, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento 2 pares de ojos curiosamente iguales se encontraron, uno mirando ligeramente mas hacia abajo para poder verle los ojos a la otra persona que era un poco mas baja que el, viéndose fijamente, uno con lo que parecía ser seriedad y la otra con una sonrisa que paso a ser desafiante a una reasignada otra vez.- Well, I'll take that's a not.-fue lo que dijo nuestra protagonista antes de ver como el doctor plaga estiraba la mano y le tocaba el rostro, a la vez que ella cerraba sus ojos.

- _bueno supongo que aquí acaba todo.-_ pensó nuestra protagonista antes que el doctor plaga la tocase.

 **UFFFFF bien alfin termine, no saben la carcomida de cabeza que me hice con este capitulo, el siguiente será mas rápido lo prometo pero tengo que concentrarme en mis otros fanfics gente, claro si quieren 1 en especifico pueden pedirlo ustedes tambien tienen un voto en esto, además me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones sobre mis fics me viene bastante bien y sube la morar como no tienen idea.**

 **PD: rocioam si ves esto, comenta quiero ver que te esta pareciendo este proyecto, me vendría muy bien tu opinión, y si se que esto esta siendo en extremo cruto en especial el capitulo 3, pero quiero que sepas que hay una razón para todo esto, veras como se desarrolla la historia en un futuro.**

 **A se me olvidaba AQUÍ TIENEN UN EXTRA, estos extras solo se veran cuando pueda haber un final alternativo para la historia, un final no canónico por asi decirlo, me inspire en el juego mogeko castle, en donde puedes sacar finales donde la prota muere a elección del jugador, y bueno aquí tienen eso espero que lo disfruten.**

Memento Mori 1: un final a elección de uno.

No hay mayor pena que recordar en la miseria el momento en que fuimos felices.

Dante.

-niña si fuera tu elegiría la segunda, en algunos casos los zombis hechos por el 049 aun son conscientes de lo que hacen.-dijo el guardia del fusil de asalto, a lo que yo lo mire por un momento, y volví a reflexionar sobre mi decisión.

Uno podría pensar que esas palabras no tenían peso pero para alguien que esaba en la situación de Scarlet si las tenia.

 _-¿voy con el 049 y me comvierto en un zombi con la posibilidad de seguir consiente, mientras experimentan otra vez con migo? o ¿simplemente renuncio y dejo que me maten?-_ pensé con seriedad, pero finalmente me decidí, ya estaba harta, había sido sacada a la fuerza de su zona de confort y separada de su familia, vivió una experiencia horrenda con el 173, fue violada por unos malditos, y sus sueños actualmente consistían en lo que le había pasado en estos días, ¿de verdad se arriesgaría a quedar consiente siendo un zombi echo por el doctor plaga? Si claro como no, tenia la oportunidad de finalmente tener paz y no la desperdiciaría, solo seria una tonta obstinada y demente si quisiera arriesgarse a entrar en esa jaula.

-yo me decidí elijo la segunda, estoy harta de todo esto.-dije mordiéndome el labio mientras miraba hacia el científico de nombre Jackson, el cual asintió, al parecer ya había esperado de antemano mi respuesta, y si lo pensaba con claridad era bastante obvia.

-bien, supongo que esta decidido, Samuel Jacob, traigan a otro clase D, Cristian creo que tu podrás cumplir con lo que dijiste aunque no exactamente de esa forma.-hablo Jackson revelando el nombre de los 3 guardias con los que había interactuado el día de hoy.

-entendido.-dijo el guardia del fusil de asalto obedeciendo la orden.- mil perdones por esto niña.-dijo este seguido por su compañero.

-bueno supongo que yo hare los honores no es nada personal Niña.-dijo el ahora conocido como Cristian apuntándome con su P90, listo para dispararme.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto.-no pasa nada yo lo elegí de todos modos.-dije mientras lo miraba, podía sentir como me salían muchas lagrimas, ya que maldita sea iba a morir, y le temía a la muerte, sin embargo esta era su única salida para este infierno, y la iba a tomar.

El guardia solo me miro, y asintió en confirmación.-¿hare esto rápido si?-dijo mientras empezaba a contar en reversa de 10 a 0.

Entre tanto de golpe solo recibí repentinos recuerdos de mi familia y amigos, momentos tanto buenos como malos pasaron por mi cabeza, cosas que aumentaron el flujo de mis lagrimas, no era justo, no era justo para nada lo que me había pasado, ¿no podían simplemente provocar un pequeño incidente y suministrar amnésicos para borrarle la memoria y dejarla en un estado donde ni siquiera ella recordaba quien es o algo asi? Algo bizarro como eso seria mil veces mejor que este infierno.

-3…2.-pero habrá mis ojos cuando el guardia estaba terminando de contar, por mucho que me doliera, en gran parte estaba feliz debido a que esta tortura terminaría al fin.

-1….-

 _-Ma pa, perdón por todo.-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó nuestra protagonista antes de ver un destello del arma a cámara lenta para luego todo quedarse en negro debido a que una bala había perforado su cráneo, matándola instantáneamente… y dándole la paz que tanto deseaba ella.

 **Bien amigos aquí esta el memento mori, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, ahora si comente si les a gustado, y que fanfic desean que actualize, nos vemos en otra ocasión CHAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos e vuelto con PC nuevooooo. Ya dejando de lado las bromas, lamento haber tardado un año entero, de verdad lo siento es que no tenia pc para usar, y no quería gastar plata en un ciber para hacer mi fanfic, aunque parezca mentira hacer un fanfic serio no es algo que sea rápido, necesitas pensar bastante a futuro lo que quieres hacer, además de no cagarla argumentalmente, si fuera un genio podría hacerlo fácilmente pero en realidad solo soy un pancho cualquiera por atracción al morbo, por lo que deberán tenerme paciencia, solo pido eso.**

 **PD: un saludo a pajaritodelalma y reider crpy, enserio sus comentarios me subieron la moral bastante.**

 **PD 2: la ruleta de la caja de votaciones esta abierta de nueva cuenta, empezare a actualizar fics rápido a si que no se preocupen.**

 **(para el que no lo sepa la caja de votaciones es algo que tengo como si fuera un "fanfic" solo que es para que ustedes boten que quieren que pase a continuación pueden votar lo que aparezca en el solo tienen que leer el "ultimo chapter" de la caja para enterarse de las votaciones actuales).**

 **Bien sin mas demora ni excusas comencemos.**

-hola- **hablando.**

 **-** _hola-_ **pensando.**

 **-I am the cure- voz anormal hablando, o algo característico, objeto o similar.**

 **-** "resaltos"- **lo que significa.**

 **-(paréntesis)- use solo para cuando la negrita ya no este disponible, para traducir ingles al español o para un mensaje del autor.**

 **Una cura para la maldad capitulo 4: conociendo a tu favorito.**

 **El diablo no es tan negro como lo pintan.**

 **Dante.**

Muerte.

Miedo a la muerte.

Algo que todo ser vivo teme, ya que simplemente su llamado significa el fin.

Las criaturas que viven en esta realidad y en cualquier otra tienen miedo de ella, al grado de hacer lo que sea para evitar su tan frio toque.

Pero hay algunos, algunos individuos que simplemente la esperan con los brazos abiertos.

¿Porque es esto? ¿Por qué estos individuos no huyen de tan peligrosa fuerza cósmica?

Es simple.

Para dichos individuos su toque no es frio, de echo ellos ven tal poder como un toque cálido y amoroso.

En pocas palabras.

Ellos quieren que se los lleve.

¿Porque es esto? ¿Acaso no disfrutaron de su vida? ¿no se sienten dignos de ella? ¿su vida es alguna especie de infierno? O simplemente ¿tienen curiosidad por su toque?

Bueno, la respuesta puede ser variada, ya que depende de que individuo del que estemos hablando.

Pero una cosa es segura.

En este caso en particular, para una chica como Scarlett Redlight, es un Si, Si, Si, y finalmente Si.

Ella no disfruto su vida anterior ya que simplemente no le importaba, acabando por recluirse en su ordenador en el mundo de lo ficticio.

Ella no se sintió digna de su vida anterior al desperdiciarla de la manera en que lo hizo.

Su vida es el equivalente a un infierno casi injustificado dado por su propia especie.

Y finalmente ella sentía curiosidad por saber lo que se sentiría morir, ya que si era sincera consigo misma, ya había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sintiendo el toque de quien ahora mismo era el avatar de la muerte para ella.

Pero había un problema.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella sin entender.

Ella estaba sintiendo la mano, su toque ahuecado en su mejilla derecha, entonces ¿porque?.

- **You are immune-** (Eres immune). Fue lo que se escucho decir a el, mientras retrocedía, impresionado.

No. Esto no debería de estar pasando.

-¿Porque?- pregunto otra vez con ira brotando de ella, se supone que su toque desmalla, se supone que el "mata" a cualquiera que toque, se supone que debería de estar tendida en el suelo siendo un sujeto de experimentación para el, se supone que debería de estar siendo cortada, abierta, inyectada, mutilada !ASESINADA¡

- **I can not believe it.-** (no puedo creerlo **)** volvió a hablar el impresionado y a la vez feliz como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la investigación de toda su vida.- **an immune, !a damn immune¡, !or god how i expected this¡.-** (un inmune, !un maldito inmune¡, !o dios como e esperado esto¡) exclamo este como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida, mientras miraba hacia el cielo con las manos levantadas celebrando, para luego mirar a nuestra protagonista.

 **-OOO We have SO much to talk about.-** (OOO tenemos MUCHO de que hablar)hablo el doctor plaga otra vez, bastante animado se podría decir, hasta que vio la cara de nuestra protagonista, la cual parecía una de confusión y neutralidad, luego de un par de pensamientos fugaces llego a la conclusión mas obvia que se puede llegar en un encuentro con un desconocido y el porque reaccionaria así.

El no se había presentado.

Al pensarlo se dio un golpe mental pues a los ojos de la dama frente a el, debía de parecer un idiota completo por no obedecer las normas apropiadas de etiqueta, por lo que procedió a hacer dicha acción.

Y así con unos pensamientos que duraron al menos 2 segundos, el procedió a presentarse adecuadamente y de manera profesional.

 **-Or forgive me, I introduce myself my name is…..-** (o perdóneme, me presento mi nombre es….)-

-!PARA¡.- se escucho el grito de la chica en frente de el sorprendiéndolo por completo y logrando que retroceda un paso debido a esto mismo.

 **-¿Madam? there is somti…..** -intento hablar el no entendiendo que demonios estaba pasando el solo iba a presentarse, aunque fue interrumpido otra vez.

-¡He dicho que pares¡- grito de nueva cuenta ella empezando a llorar por una razón que el doctor plaga no comprendía, iba a intentar contestar e intentar calmarla pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella siguió.

-¿PORQUE? ¿Por qué NO ESTOY DESMALLADA SIENDO TU SUJETO DE PRUEBAS? ES ESTO UNA MALA BROMA? ES TANTO PEDIR MORIR QUE MI PROPIO SCP FAVORITO SE VA A BURLAR DE MI? ES es e…s es tanto pedir morir?- pregunto Scarlett mientras caía de rodillas y empezaba a llorar.

Esto no era justo, no era justo para nada.

¿ Morir era tanto pedir? Que tenia el mundo contra ella? Que ¿ahora resulta que el doctor plaga tortura a sus victimas antes de matarlas? Porque simplemente no le había pedido al guardia de antes que la fusilara? Ella se había preparado para morir maldita sea, se preparo mentalmente para dicho suceso y ahora resulta que el doctor plaga le dice que es inmune a su toque? Que sigue ser operada por el estando consciente?

Ante ese ultimo pensamiento ella paro de llorar de golpe.

 _-No. No no no no no nononononononononononooononono.-_ grito en su mente ellaya no pudiendo mas hasta que finalmente colapso mentalmente quedando estática en su sitio ya no pudiendo aguantar mas el estrés mental y emocional acumulado durante días.

En pocas palabras, el cerebro de Scarlett debido al estrés había forzado un estado de inconciencia, conocido popularmente como desmallo.

La vida. Que fenómeno mas irónico. Puede acabar siendo un infierno, pero tiene la mala costumbre de darte las oportunidades de la manera menos esperada. Claro eso no quiere decir que el individuo afortunado sepa que la suerte lo ayudo, pues a diferencia de nuestra protagonista que creyó que el doctor plaga le haría daño, este en el momento de su desmallo se preocupo por ella y comenzó a sacudirla aterrado porque su primer contacto inmune con la peste que el intentaba erradicar estuviera en alguna especie de peligro.

- **NO¡ NO NO NO NONONONO please no this can't be happening.-** **( (** insertar no innecesarios) ( por favor no esto no puede estar pasando). Hablo el doctor plaga aterrado, no sabía que había pasado, el solo quería presentarse ante esta chica, no quería que esto pasara.

- **Please wake up miss ¡MISS!-** (por favor despierte señorita ¡SEÑORITA!) intento este por todos los medios ordinarios si es que se le puede decir ordinarios a sacudir y pegarle palmaditas en el rostro cómicamente a alguien en un estado de pseudo coma por exceso de estrés mental.

- _o dios bendito necesito un medico ¡donde hay un maldito medico!-_ grito el doctor plaga en su mente dejando a la muchacha en el suelo, mirando hacia todos lados preocupadamente hasta que se acordó de algo crucial…- **STUPID I'M A DOCTOR-** grito este golpeando ligeramente donde en términos anatómicos estaría su cien, sintiéndose como un autentico subnormal por haber olvidado ese detalle en un momento tan crucial.

- **Okay calm dawn stupid plague doctor, you have an REALLY important patient here if you don't do stupid things now and GET TO WORK.-** (BIEN tranquilízate estúpido doctor plaga, tienes un paciente REALMENTE importante aquí, a si que no hagas estupideces y ahora PONTE A TRABAJAR). Dijo este mentalizándose, para luego mirar a su paciente y comenzar con un chequeo medico básico.

Time skip. 15 minutos.

- _su pulso es normal, y su respiración también, su cuerpo tiene algunas contusiones que datan de aproximadamente uno días o incluso menos, y por ultimo por lo que puedo sentir con mis guantes, ella a estado expuesta a una cantidad excesiva de estrés debido a sus altos niveles de cortisol, DEMACIADO cortisol, además de fatiga, mal nutrición, mal hidratación, y bajos niveles de azúcar, y lo mas importante es un extraño déficit de adrenalina.-_ evaluó este en sus pensamientos a nuestra protagonista quien yacía en el piso casi completamente desnuda con excepción de sus panties, siendo observada detenidamente por nuestro medico favorito.

- _I can also detect sex in her recently.-_ _(_ También puedo detector sexo en ella recientemente). Pensó este al final mientras tomaba su ropa para ponérsela, ya que no quería que su paciente se enfermara.

Aunque hubo un problema con esto.

Scarlett se despertó, y quedo mirando aterrada al doctor plaga mientras este quedaba en una posición muy cómica delante de ella.

-¡ **It's not what it seems!.-** (no es lo que parece). Grito este de manera cómica mientras retrocedía.

….

.- **Please don't scream.-** pidió este rogándole a dios que la mujer no gritara confundiéndolo con un violador.

-a…..-

- **Please no.-**

 **-** aaaaaa **….-**

 **-Please n….-**

 **-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- grito Scarlett mientras retrocedía aterrada, hasta impactar su espalda contra la pared dejando ver al doctor plaga la vista aterrada de una mujer casi tal cual vino al mundo….. casi.

- **Wait! I'm not going to..-** (Espera yo no voy a), intento decir este mientras se acercaba ligeramente, pero fue en vano la mujer frente a el simplemente intento retroceder mas pero no podía por lo que eligió cubrirse con sus brazos frente al rostro en un pobre intento de protegerse, lo cual es curioso pues su "agresor" no tenia intención alguna de hacerle daño.

El doctor plaga solo podía mirar impotente a la chica, pensando como proseguir a continuación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Actuar lo mas normal, tranquilo y amable posible.

Por lo que luego de eso, el se giro para recoger la ropa de la muchacha para luego ir acercándose hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia mientras se quedaba quieto, levantando la ropa perfectamente doblada para dársela.

- **I Will not hurt you.-** (no voy a lastimarte) dijo el mientras se quedaba en dicha posición, esperando a que ella se calmase.

Luego de eso el solo espero, hasta que finalmente un par de minutos después aproximadamente, ella separo sus brazos mirándolo tímidamente mientras sollozaba, con unos ojos con esclerótica ligeramente roja por el hecho de haber llorado anteriormente.

Luego de otro minuto ella comenzó a tomarle mas confianza, si es que se le podía llamar a eso a hacerse bolita contra la pared mirándolo fijamente, completamente aterrada.

Aterrada de el.

- **Calm dawn i whon't hurt you.-** (tranquila no voy a lastimarte). Volvió a hablar el completamente sereno, mientras esperaba alguna reacción positiva de ella.

Y al final funciono.

Ella solo comenzó a pararse, pero en vez de cubrirse los pechos como uno esperaría, ella estaba en una postura defensiva, preparada para correr o incluso defenderse en cualquier momento.

Al parecer a ella no le importaba si la estaban viendo desnuda o no, solo importaba el sobrevivir.

- **here i leave your clothes, don't worry I will not do anything strange.-** (aquí dejo tu ropa, no te preocupes no hare nada extraño). Finalizo este retrocediendo un poco mientras la miraba fijamente.

En respuesta la mujer frente a el simplemente se acercó lentamente hacia su ropa para luego tomarla, e irse hacia atrás rápidamente hasta impactar de nueva cuenta contra la pared, causando que esta mire por reflejo hacia atrás, para finalmente mirarlo fijamente por otro momento.

Entre tanto el simplemente se quedo callado esperando.

Finalmente luego de un minuto evaluándolo a el y de revisar su ropa buscando algo raro en ella, se decidió a vestirse, todo esto mientras una cara de confusión estaba en su rostro.

Cuando termino ella lo volvió a mirar con la misma cara, mientras se quedó allí completamente quieta.

Entre tanto el simplemente asintió satisfecho, viendo que ella se había calmado decidió que el mejor curso de acción seria invitarla a sentarse y hablar con ella, por lo que sin decir nada el fue a sentarse en su lugar de siempre, para luego mirarla e invitarla a hacer lo mismo, quería intentar ser caballeroso poniendo la silla para que ella se siente mas cómodamente, pero sabiendo que la causa de su terror era el lo mejor seria ir de forma mas sutil.

Sin embargo al ver que ella dudaba supuso que quizás el preguntar primero seria un mejor curso de acción.

- **Like I side before I won't hurt you SO you don't have to worry about a thing, I just want to talk.-** (Como dije antes, no te lastimare, a si que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo quiero hablar). Dijo el de manera calmada mientas dejaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa mano derecha sobre mano izquierda en frente de si, esperando que ella aceptase su invitación.

-eee…-fue lo que salió de la boca de Scarlett al escuchar lo dicho por el doctor plaga, todo esto debido a que ella estaba confundida y atónita en su sitio.

Porque sinceramente ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

Si bien ella no sabia hablar mucho ingles, de echo ella no sabe mucho de ingles en realidad, puede entender gran parte de una conversación, e incluso leerlo, pero lo que es hablarlo era otra cosa.

Ella simplemente quería preguntarle a el que demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no podía.

Primero porque como se menciono antes ella estaba atónita ante la absurda situación.

Y lo segundo es que bueno que demonios estaba enfrente de uno de los euclids con mayor historial de muerte de la fundación, maldito sea el que diga que esto tiene ALGUN sentido.

Luego de aproximadamente 1 minuto que para ella parecieron horas, decidió su siguiente curso de acción.

Hablar con el.

Y finalmente con ese pensamiento, ella se dispuso a ir hacia la silla tomarla acomodarse y sentarse en frente de el.

Todo esto mientras recordaba por fin el motivo por el que entro en su zona de contención en primer lugar.

Fue para conocerlo.

Conocer a su SCP favorito.

Esto hiso que sin quererlo una sonrisa triste se formara en su rostro.

Todo esto notado por el doctor en frente de ella, el cual con un gesto amable por quinta o sexta vez, la invito a sentarse en la silla en frente de el.

Y con esto comenzó la charla mas incomoda y surrealista entre Scarlett Redlight y el comúnmente conocido como el SCP: 049 el medico de la peste.

 **Time skip 1 hora 46 minutos después.**

-Algo raro esta pasando allí dentro.- dijo el científico conocido como Jackson Abeln, un científico de nivel 3 bastante conocido en el área y unos de los colíderes de la zona de contención, junto con el jefe de guardias del mismo bloque.

-tienes razón esto no es para nada normal, esos gritos y golpes en la pared y en la puerta, algo no esta bien.-hablo en un acento claramente ruso otro científico este de nombre Bladimir Vodka, si ese era su apellido le guste o no, quien estaba cambiando su vista constantemente entre la pantalla llena de estática de unos monitores para cámaras de seguridad y la entrada de la contención de 049.-GOVNÓ.- grito este en su idioma de origen mientras golpeaba un teclado.-las cámaras no sirven y tampoco el sistema de sonido, es imposible que sepamos que demonios esta sucediendo allí adentro, si tan solo esa maldita mascara no nos hubiera jodido el sistema informático.-hablo por ultima vez mientras se reclinaba en su silla frustrado.

-y no podemos abrir la contención o ese maldito lunático podría escaparse.-hablo de nueva cuenta Jackson mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

De verdad que ellos tenían muy mala suerte, el que se presentara un comportamiento anormal en un SCP y no puedan grabar nada, tendrán suerte si el O5 no reclaman sus cabezas luego de esto.

- _al menos informamos con anterioridad el echo de que el sistema informático estaba casi muerto en algunas áreas por lo que tenemos una chance de que no nos rebanen la cabeza.-_ pensó este dándose ánimos antes de mirar finalmente a sus compañeros.

-bien debido a que jamás sea experimentado un comportamiento de este tipo con el SCP 049 noso….-hablaba fuerte y claro a todos para que lo escucharan, con una voz completamente seria, claramente con la intención de ladrar ordenes a sus colegas por razones obvias para los miembros de la fundación, solo para ser interrumpido cuando cierto sonido que todos reconocieron lo interrumpiera, y a la vez inquietara a todo el personal presente en ese momento.

Y dicho sonido era un pequeño timbre que el SCP 0:49 usaba para pedir cosas, ya sea animales o personas vivas, o también sus cadáveres, pero mas comúnmente se usaba para que el avisara cuando su trabajo había sido finalizado.

Nadie se movió luego de que sonara dicho sonido.

-¿Y? que esperan? ¡Muévanse!- le grito Jackson a los guardias logrando que 3 de ellos se movilizaran rápidamente hacia una rejilla corrediza localizada en la misma puerta de la contención a la altura de los ojos, el cual fue abierta por ellos, viendo los ojos blancos y parte de la mascara del medico de la peste.

- **greethings.-** saludo el 049 un saludo común en el, sin embargo algo no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los guardias y menos por el de los científicos localizados en esa zona.

Y era el extraño tono que estaba utilizando, un tono que denotaba ira contenida, como cuando alguien habla con una persona indeseada delante suya.

-saludos 049 ¿ya esta listo su nuevo sujeto de pruebas?-hablo el guardia en español no importándole la diferencia de idioma entre el SCP y el.

La razón de esto es simple.

Si bien originalmente el SCP 049 solo hablaba el comúnmente conocido como "ingles viejo" y algo de francés, luego de pasar varios años contenido en la fundación, logro comprender varios idiomas el cual hablaba el personal, entres los cuales estaba el español, alemán y ruso, sin embargo este no podía hablarlos ni escribirlos solo entenderlos, un descubrimiento que la fundación SCP hizo por accidente luego de que un científico insultara su trabajo delante de el en otro idioma.

En vez de responder el 049 solo gruño irritadoalgo que fue no fue pasado por alto pues al 049 no le molestaba en absoluto que llamaran a sus "pacientes" sujetos de prueba.

Por lo que entonces, ¿que había cambiado exactamente?

Ante ese pensamiento Jackson, Bladimir y algunos de los guardias se pusieron nerviosos, algo esta realmente mal aquí.

- **My…. "test subject" is redy for you to take. However I would recommended that you give them a diet rich in…. what do they call that color? A yes sugars and that things it is not very well fed and needs attention.-** (mi….. "sujeto de pruebas" esta listo para que lo tome. Sin embargo, recomendaría que le diera una dieta rica en…. ¿Cómo llaman a ese color? A si azúcar y esas cosas no esta muy bien alimentada y necesita atención).- termino de hablar el para luego retirarse hacia su silla, prácticamente dejando boqui abierto a todo el personal científico y un par de los no científico de la fundación presente, ¿realmente acaban de oír lo que acaban de oír?

luego de un momento en el que todos quedaron de pierda uno de los científicos de nivel 2 finalmente reacciono, llamando la atención de todos recordándoles que había cierto SCP no tan paciente actualmente esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

-mierda, ya lo escucharon muevan el culo de una maldita vez, ¡soldados armas preparadas!- hablo Jackson fuerte y claro para que todos lo oyeran, para luego ver como los guardias se ponen en posición en frente de la gran puerta gruesa de contención formando una línea de tiro cómicamente parecida a la de un pelotón de fusilamiento, esperando cualquier cosa que pueda salir de allí, todo esto mientras un par de guardias con uniforme de color blanco los cuales eran especialistas en el tratamiento de los zombis del 049 estaban parados detrás de ellos.

 **Luego de eso la puerta se abrió.**

Y todos bajaron ligeramente sus armas ante lo que vieron en frente de ellos.

-¿hola me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes no.-dijo Scarlertt Redlight de manera cómica mientras saludaba al personal, todo esto mientras no ella no pudo contener una sonrisa macabra al mirarlos a todos ellos.

O lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante va a ser tan divertido.

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CORTE….. que ¿pensaron que les iba a corresponder el suspenso? No no y mil veces no señoritas prefiero ver sus caras de frustración… na mentira los quiero mucho gente.**

 **Para los que estaban ansiando que yo regresara ¡ESTOY DEBUELTA EN FORMA DE FICHA! Por lo que hola buenas tardes.**

 **En fin dejando de lado las bromas comenten que les a parecido el capitulo y mi regreso a y no se olviden que tienen la caja de votaciones para comentar y votar que quieren que se actualice o si quieren un nuevo fic que aparecerá en la misma, pero recuerden un fic no puede actualizarse si no esta en la caja, por lo que no pidan el mismo fic.**

 **En fin estaré esperando sus comentarios gracias por esperarme y si alguien conoce a Rocioam7 dueña de este fic originalmente mándenle un saludo de mi parte.**

 **PD: por cierto al que decía que este fanfic carecía de humor aquí tienes humor, y si no te pareció pues déjame decirte que usted no le hace gracia nada :P.**


End file.
